


Enough

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Siempre había sido suficiente para Leonardo que Ezio sea su amigo, que él sea el único en el que confía lo suficiente para venir en busca de respiro y paz. Es suficiente que pueda ver el sube y baja del pecho de Ezio mientras duerme y saber que está a salvo. El "caro mio" medio dormido de Ezio rompe su corazón solo un poco cada vez, pero es suficiente.Traducción.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997187) by [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium). 



> He tardado, y no es coña, prácticamente un año en traducir esto. No es que haya sido especialmente difícil o largo (porque a mi me gusta subir las traducciones completas, si son de varios capítulos, aunque me tire dos años con ello) pero empecé a trabajar y de repente mi tiempo libre se vio reducido drásticamente, con solo un día a la semana libre para dedicarme a mis hobbies. Así que esto se fue alargando, pero al fin está completo.  
> Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la historia igual que lo hice yo la primera vez que lo leí.

Cada vez que Ezio aparece en el taller de Leonardo de Venecia sin mediar palabra o hacer ruido, provocándole un infarto al ama de llaves y sacando a Leonardo del estado ensimismado en el que estuviera mientras trabajaba en sus diseños, la garganta de Leonardo se cierra momentáneamente en gratitud de que su amigo esté aquí, vivo y respirando. Leonardo echa sus brazos alrededor de Ezio - tales abrazos se han vuelto normales entre ellos y calienta el corazón de Leonardo sentir los fuertes brazos de Ezio envolverle sin dudarlo, su reticencia a mostrar afecto de momento sin mostrarse. Leonardo se siente seguro con Ezio allí, presionado contra su pared de músculos, pero a veces desearía poder ser por una vez el que le protegiera.

Y luego se separan, Leonardo observando con tristeza los nuevos arañazos y cicatrices en la cara de arrugas prematuras de Ezio, y se traga su furia - a su amigo, por ponerse en peligro; a la gente que le ha conducido a esta vida; a sí mismo, por querer lo que no puede tener.

Esta vez no es distinta del resto. Leonardo se sobresalta al notar un aliento cálido en su mejilla y escucha la voz de Ezio, reconociéndola al instante. “Veo que sigues trabajando duro, amico mio,” dice, y Leonardo puede escuchar la diversión en su voz. Ahora que mira alrededor, tiene que admitir que su escritorio es un poco caótico. Pero un orden caótico, sabe donde está todo. 

Se gira para mirar a su amigo, la conocida ráfaga de calor llenándole al ver y escuchar y oler a Ezio, aquí, vivo, con él. Se sobresalta un poco al ver las manchas de sangre por su torso y mangas, aunque ya no debería de estar sorprendido. Ezio da un paso atrás, como si se ofreciese bajo la atenta mirada de Leo. 

“Y parece que tú también,” replica secamente Leonardo, y Ezio sonríe, agachando la cabeza como si le hubieran echado un reprimenda.

"Los guardias no estaban dispuestos a facilitarme hoy el trabajo," responde, su cara haciendo una pequeña mueca y una vez más, Leonardo siente una punzada en su pecho por el hecho de que Ezio haya sido arrastrado a esta vida, que pueda matar con la misma facilidad con la que Leonardo puede hacer bocetos y aún así manteniendo su desagrado por ello. Podría ser tan fácil, reflexiona Leonardo, perderse completamente en la sensación de una cuchilla cortando a través de la carne tan fácilmente como si fuese mantequilla, el caliente hedor de la sangre y el miedo. Sacude su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos; Ezio viene a él para descansar, y descanso es lo que le dará. 

“Ahora estás aquí,” dice, manteniendo su voz animada. “Pero si te piensas que te voy a dejar arrastrar agua del canal y sangre por todo mi taller, ¡estas equivocado!”

“Ni se me ocurriría,” dice Ezio, la luz regresando a su rostro y Leonardo le hace quitarse las botas y la capa, dejándolas junto a la puerta de la cocina en donde su criada Annetta se ocupará de ellas por la mañana. Ezio parece extrañamente vulnerable sin su capa. Sigue igual de musculoso que un buey, pero es casi como si la capa fuera su escudo y su protección y sin ella no supiera qué hacer. 

Lleva ropas simples debajo, mientras Leonardo le hace quitarse su armadura de cuero endurecido - aquí no le atacarán, a nadie se le pasaría siquiera por la cabeza el buscarle en el taller de un humilde artista - aunque Leonardo no duda de que haya algo más debajo de la camiseta de lana blanca que llevaba, y su boca se reseca al pensar en descubrirlo. Se gira rápidamente antes de que su mente pueda divagar más por esos terrenos peligrosos, aunque gracias al cielo Ezio no parece notar su repentina distracción y se está inclinando para mirar los bocetos en los que estaba trabajando Leonardo. 

“Menos mal que has llegado cuando lo has hecho,” dije Leonardo, y escucha a Ezio emite un sonido inquisitivo detrás de él. Está rebuscando en su armario, y apenas escucha a Ezio acercarse, la única pista es el leve crujido de las tablas conforme se acerca para estar al lado de Leonardo, quien está arrodillado y se sobresalta ante su presencia. 

“¿Y eso por qué?” 

“La Duquesa a la que pinté le gustó tanto mi trabajo que me envió una botella de su mejor vino,” dice, y deja salir un pequeño graznido de alegría cuando la encuentra y la saca triunfante. Deja que Ezio examine la botella, su cara iluminándose y sus ojos están llenos de malicia cuando mira de nuevo a Leonardo; verle así hace que se le corte la respiración a Leonardo. “La estaba guardando para cuando te pasases,” dice, simplemente por hacer algo más que porque Ezio necesite saberlo. 

“Propongo que lo bebamos todo,” dice Ezio, y Leonardo encuentra su entusiasmo pegadizo. “¿Has comido ya?”

“Annetta me dejó algo de comer,” dice. Recuerda a su ama de llaves obligándole a comer con ella, y antes de que se fuese esa tarde le dijo dónde encontrar la comida. Se había olvidado completamente de ello, pero ahora Ezio está aquí y...bueno, Ezio está aquí. Leonardo no puede evitar lo mucho que le ha echado de menos. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste  _ tú _ ?” inquiere, y Ezio se encoge de hombros.

“Piqué algo esta mañana.”

Leonardo se pregunta cuán cierto será eso. “Compartiremos, por supuesto,” dice, y dirige a Ezio a la cocina. No tiene mucho aquí, quizás porque apenas come, pero hay estofado de Annetta y tiene un poco de pan. Hace sentarse a Ezio y calienta la comida; mientras lo hace escucha los rugidos del estómago de Ezio y el asesino sonríe tímidamente.

Al final la comida está lista y Leonardo se une a él en la mesa, dos platos de plan blando y un cocido calentito ante ellos. Ezio devora la suya pero Leonardo picotea la suya, no estando realmente hambriento - o al menos, no hambriento de cosas que pueda comer. Su corazón, ese es otro tema.

Se obliga a concentrarse en parecer normal y no mirar a Ezio, bebiendo a Ezio con la mirada y memorizando cada línea de su cara, cada corte en sus manos. Ezio ha terminado mientras que el plato de Leonardo apenas se ha tocado; le ofrece el suyo sin decir nada a Ezio y el joven lo acepta de buena gana. Cuando acaban con la comida, Leonardo echa las cosas a una palangana y apaga el fuego. Atraviesan el taller para llegar a la habitación que hay detrás, el salón y habitación de Leonardo todo en una. La cama está en una esquina y escondida por un pesado cortinaje rojo, pero el fuego es acogedor y hay dos sillas frente a él listas para sentarse en ellas y hablar de cualquier cosa, de todo, de nada.

Ezio ha cogido la botella de vino y a Leonardo le cuesta ocultar su sonrisa, así que no lo hace. Por supuesto que Ezio se acordaría del alcohol.

“Creo que te has olvidado de lo más importante, Leonardo,” sonríe. 

La verdad es que no, piensa Leonardo, aunque no lo dice, se limita a coger dos copas y se las pasa a Ezio. Mientras tenga a Ezio con él, está feliz. Observa cómo el oscuro líquido llena la copa, reflejando el interior y el fuego que brilla a través de él, cambiando los remolinos a un color naranja conforme va subiendo. Cuando está lleno Ezio se lo pasa y posa la botella en la mesita mientras se mueven a las sillas. Estaban con el taller, al igual que la mayoría del mobiliario de aquí, y son viejos; pero son tan suaves que Leonardo se hunde en los cojines. La cara de Ezio es una de felicidad y cierra los ojos durante unos minutos; Leonardo se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que paró. ¿Se detiene alguna vez? ¿Duerme? ¿O está constantemente en movimiento, escondiéndose, matando, y la única vez en la que se detiene es cuando se cuela por la puerta trasera de Leonardo?

Probablemente nunca lo sabrá, dado que Ezio siempre es reacio a hablar de ello. Y es comprensible; si estilo de vida es duro y solitario y Leonardo está más que listo para ayudarle a olvidarlo. Ezio está mirando malhumorado al vino, y Leonardo se pregunta en qué está pensando; ¿en cuánto hace que ha tenido un confort como este, o en cuán inquietante recuerda el vino a la sangre?

Al verlo, Leonardo se espabila y se concentra en Ezio, no en sí. Ezio le necesita, y no necesita que sea un revoltijo de preocupación. Hace lo que normalmente hace, y lo hace bien - distrae a su amigo con anécdotas divertidas de varios nobles que le han contratado desde que se vieron la última vez, algunos de ellos más excéntricos incluso que Leonardo. Y poco a poco las sombras se van de la cara de Ezio y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizan conforme su sonrisa aumenta. Lo que daría Leonardo por mantenerle así siempre - feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiere; si no pudiera coger un lápiz o un pincel de nuevo, merecería la pena si Ezio fuera feliz. Pero estos pensamientos nunca se manifiestan de ninguna manera más alla de quizás una palmada en el hombro de Ezio o quizás una persistencia de un segundo más de lo normal cuando se separan - nunca sabe si esta será la última vez que vea a Ezio, o si la próxima vez será su cadáver en los canales o colgando del patíbulo en la Piazza di San Marco. 

Conforme se reduce el nivel de vino de sus copas y la botella se hace más ligera, el ambiente se vuelve cada vez más alegre hasta que parece que Ezio se ha olvidado de lo que hace, lo que debe hacer cada día, y le está obsequiando a Leonardo con algunas de las travesuras de sus amigos los Ladrones. Sigue mencionando a alguien llamada Rosa; debe de ser hermosa, piensa Leonardo, para tener a su amigo tan enamorado de ella. Sofoca las llamas de los celos que amenazan con avivarse mientras Ezio sigue hablando de ello; Ezio no es suyo, y nunca lo será. No en este mundo, en donde incluso si Ezio le devolviera su afecto - una palabra tan modesta para lo que Leonardo siente, el anhelo ardiente que nunca puede llegar a suprimir - implicaría el ahorcamiento para ambos, si la muchedumbre no llegase a ellos antes. 

Leonardo puede sentir como su cabeza se vuelve más ligera pero a la vez más tensa, y le hace sentirse mareado. Quizás debió haber comido algo más para cenar, en vez de picotear como lo hizo. Ezio siempre se había reído desesperadamente del apetito de Leonardo, o más bien la falta de ello, comparándole a un pájaro. Casi se siente como si debiera ser un insulto, pero siempre hay tal afecto en el rostro de Ezio cuando lo dice que sabe que su amigo no lo dice en serio.

Hay una tregua en la conversación y ambos se sientan en un silencio amigable, uno al lado del otro en sus sillas, y de repente Leonardo siente el deseo de alargar la mano y tocar a Ezio. Se contiene y en su lugar coge la botella entre ellos; quizás si el vino llena su cabeza no estará tan llena de ideas imprudentes y sueños que sabe que no pueden ser. Pero mientras va a cogerla, hay una mano cálida sobre la suya y Leonardo reconocería esa mano callosa en cualquier parte, incluso si estuviera ciego. Su boca se reseca y se obliga a mirar a Ezio con confusión, su corazón palpitando incómodamente rápido.

“Creo que has bebido suficiente, amigo mío,” dice Ezio, su boca curvándose en las comisuras y sus ojos rondeándose de arrugas. Leonardo saca su mano debajo de la Ezio, no solo porque el calor de la mano del asesino sobre la suya le estuviera calentando demasiado. Con suerte Ezio tachará cualquier sonrojo a causa de alcohol en vez de por lo que es. 

“Estoy perfectamente bien,” replica Leonardo maliciosamente, mirando a Ezio en el ojo, pero no vuelve a coger la botella. “Tú estás igual de borracho que yo, si no más.”

“Exactamente,” dice Ezio, ¿y por qué es que suena siempre tan fanfarrón? “Y yo estoy listo para ir a la cama. Al igual que tú, imagino.”

El taller de Leonardo no tiene una segunda habitación, y se ha vuelto natural para Ezio compartir la cama de Leonardo cuando se queda. Es más que grande, quizás compensando la falta de otra habitación, aunque Ezio rara vez se queda lo suficiente como para que se vuelva una molestia. Normalmente y una noche, y luego se va de nuevo; a veces dos. 

Leonardo se limita a asentir ante lo que ha dicho Ezio, su mente demasiado llena de cosas para estudiar y discutir. No solo de Ezio, aunque el hombre ocupa sus pensamientos mucho - especialmente mientras le ayuda a levantarse y ambos se dirigen a la cama, tropezando ligeramente y la risilla melosa de Ezio está sonando en el oído de Leonardo, su mano sobre el brazo de Leonardo - pero parece que cuando bebe, su mente se sobrecarga, tambaleándose por las ideas y los diseños y la física que hay detrás de todo ello. Sus dedos pican por coger un lápiz y hacer los bocetos, de vomitar todos sus pensamientos en una página hasta que pueda hacerles cobrar sentido, pero la mano de Ezio es firme alrededor de la suya mientras le lleva a la cama y distraído como está, Leonardo no va a rechazar esto. Ezio se está quitando la camisa, así que Leonardo le imita y los dos se estiran en la cama, la habitación un poco demasiado cálida como para usar el pesado cortinaje de terciopelo. Leonardo no está seguro de si estar complacido o no por esto: quiere decir que tiene el pecho desnudo de Ezio ante él, y se obliga a cerrar los ojos y no mirar. Su amigo se merece algo mejor que ser el objeto de la mirada de Leonardo.

A su lado Ezio se mueve y luego se queda quieto, pero Leonardo no puede y juguetea con el borde de la sábana, aún demasiado agitado como para dormirse. Escucha reírse a Ezio y se congela inmediatamente. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta, el otro único sonido en la habitación el leve crepitar del moribundo fuego y la respiración de Ezio.

“Tú,” dice Ezio, y se gira para mirar a Leonardo, quien gira su cabeza para mirarle. Los ojos de Ezio están entrecerrados pero son cálidos y tiene una sonrisa que muestra una diversión amable. “Me recuerdas a mi hermano.”

Leonardo balbucea, sus mejillas ardiendo - definitivamente no quiere recordarle a Ezio a su hermano. 

“Federico y yo solíamos compartir una cama hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir en la suya propia,” dice Ezio, su voz cargada de fatiga. Con el calor de la cama, su calor corporal y todo el vino, obviamente es difícil para él permanecer despierto. “No paraba de moverse, justo como tú.” Durante solo un momento el silencio parece más pesado, y Ezio evita su mirada; Leonardo no respira hasta que su amigo vuelve a mirarle y le da una pequeña sonrisa de labios apretados. “Solía colarme en sus aposentos y unirme a él. Siempre pretendía echarme la bronca pero yo sabía que también me echaba de menos, porque siempre cedía.”

Leonardo no está seguro de qué hacer cuando Ezio habla de su infancia, no es que lo haga a menudo, casi apenas. De hecho Leonardo sabe bien poco sobre su amigo antes de que se conocieran, quizás porque ha sido muy doloroso. Así que alarga su mano y encuentra la de Ezio, sus manos descansando palma contra palma ligeramente durante un segundo antes de que Leonardo empiece a apartarla, su silencioso consuelo dado. Pero Ezio cierra su mano alrededor de la Leonardo antes de que pueda hacerlo, y al sonrisa que le da incluso cuando se cierran sus ojos es traviesa. “Ahora no puedes moverte,” es todo lo que dice, y Leonardo se relaja.

De nuevo hay quietud y la respiración de Ezio se ralentiza, volviéndose rítmica y profunda, pero Leonardo aún mira al techo de madera, la mano de Ezio alrededor de la suya.

“¿Ezio?” pregunta quedamente, esperando que su amigo esté dormido para entonces y no tenga que escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que quiere hacer.

“¿Si, Leonardo?” la respuesta somnolienta de Ezio llega a su lado, aunque Ezio no abre los ojos. Su mano aún sigue sosteniendo la de Leonardo y este se pregunta qué está pensando, si significa tanto para Ezio como lo es para él. 

“¿Esta vez...te vas a quedar?”

Ezio sonríe esta vez, incluso cuando mantiene los ojos cerrados. “Eso creo, caro mio. Eso creo.”

_ Caro mio.  _ Es suficiente, piensa Leonardo, y su mente deja de arremolinarse, repentinamente pacífica, y cierra los ojos. 

_ Caro mio. _ No es suficiente, pero valdrá. 


	2. Capítulo 2

La mañana siguiente Leonardo se despierta antes que Ezio, aunque durante un momento está confuso por la presencia de alguien más en su cama antes de que el adormilamiento se esfume de su mente conforme parpadea y reconoce el cuerpo esbelto de Ezio. Tumbado boca abajo con su cabeza hundida en la almohada y todo músculos de hombros y brazos, Ezio es hermoso en la escasa luz que consigue atravesar el pequeño ventanuco de esta habitación; es hermoso todo el tiempo. Hermoso. Peligroso. 

Cómo si pudiera notar que Leonardo está pensando en él, Ezio se estira y se gira hacia Leonardo. Su mano parece moverse inconscientemente y encuentra las sábanas calientes en donde Leonardo había estado justo hace un momento, abriendo sus ojos y parpadeando adormilado. La mayor parte del tiempo es silencioso y astuto como un gato, pero despertándose es como un gatito, piensa Leonardo, abriendo sus ojos por primera vez. Es sorprendentemente vulnerable.

Sonríe un poco a Leonardo, su cabeza volviendo a caer sobre las suaves almohadas. “¿Qué hora es?” pregunta, su voz ronca por el sueño. Leonardo ignora el escalofrío de deseo que le atraviesa y mira con los ojos entrecerrados por la ventana elevada, intentando estudiar el sol. 

“Media mañana, no más tarde que la undécima hora,” dice, y escucha a Ezio emitir un sonido ahogado, ininteligible en su significado. “Quédate en la cama,” le insta. “Dudo que hayas dormido en semanas.”

“Estoy bien,” protesta Ezio y, bueno, cuando Ezio está determinado a hacer algo es alguien más fuerte que Leonardo el que pueda detenerle. Especialmente cuando decide estirarse lánguidamente, perezoso, sus músculos ondulándose amablemente y la boca de Leonardo se reseca. Apresuradamente agarra su camisa y se viste rápidamente. 

“Nos cogeré algo para desayunar,” dice, cogiendo su corta capa carmesí. “No tardaré.” 

“Tengo hambre,” dice Ezio mientras se va y Leonardo sonríe para si mientras cierra la puerta principal tras él. No abrió las persianas del taller así que aún está oscuro, pero eso quiere decir que Ezio puede levantarse y vagar sin que le vean. La sonrisa se cae cuando sale y se detiene durante un momento, su espalda presionada contra la puerta mientras recupera el aliento y recompone su cabeza. No puede permitirse comportarse de manera diferente - el panadero, las lecheras, el tendero, todos le conocen y serán capaces de saber si ocurre algo - pero es tan difícil cuando Ezio le lanza en un torbellino de emociones. Pero no lo querría de otra manera: Ezio es su mejor amigo, antes que nada, y los mejores amigos son difíciles de conseguir para el hijo de una puta de Vinci. Solo porque simplemente ver a Ezio le provoque mariposas en el estómago a Leonardo no quiere decir que tenga que hacer algo al respecto y arruinar lo que tienen. 

Se endereza y comienza su trayecto, determinado a conseguir algo bueno para el desayuno de Ezio. Su falta de apetito de anoche ha desaparecido y su estómago ruge audiblemente. Espera que haya higos; siempre han sido sus favoritos. Con pensamientos de higos frescos y miel y pan suave llenando su mente y haciendo que su estómago suene más fuerte; se apresura hacia el mercado.

Llega y está dirigéndose al puesto de la fruta cuando se detiene y mira dos veces, agachando su cabeza y fingiendo estar interesado en el pescado fresco del vendedor. Reconoce esa cabeza de pelo rubio pardusco. 

Se apresura en pasar la figura conocida, esperando contra toda esperanza que no le reconozcan - aunque es poco probable, han sido ocho años - y suspira aliviado cuando llega al puesto del panadero y ha comprado y guardado una hogaza de pan recién hecha en su bolsa lateral.

Pero la suerte, aparentemente, no está con él este día. 

"¡Leonardo! ¿Leonardo? ¿Eres tú?"

La figura se aleja del puesto de la fruta - donde la bonita vendedora parece aliviada de que el hombre la haya dejado a solas - para ir detrás de Leonardo, dejándole sin otra opción más que poner una sonrisa en su cara y girarse para saludarle. 

“Francesco,” dice, sintiendo sus labios tensos por la sonrisa forzada. “¡Nunca habría pensado verte aquí!”

“Lo mismo digo de ti,” dice su viejo amigo Francesco. “Dio mio, Leonardo, ¡pero anda que no te has hecho conocido!” Su mirada vaga por el atuendo de Leonardo y ve el modo en el que los ojos de Francesco se entrecierran cuando ven la seda fina de la que está hecha su capa, el embrocado de hilos de oro, el anillo que lleva en el dedo.

“Por eso dejé Vinci,” dice Leonardo, removiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio de Francesco. “No hay nada para un pintor allí, no como aquí.”

“Ya veo, ya,” dice Francesco y Leonardo desearía que dejase de mirarle así; su mirada orgullosa y sin parpadear le hace sentir claramente incómodo.

“¿Y qué es lo que te trae por Venecia?” dice Leonardo, esperando que Francesco deje de mirar. Su ojos azules no han envejecido, aún querúbicos pese a que ya estará al menos en los veinti muchos, y le recuerda a Leonardo el por qué estuvo atraído a él en primer lugar. El deseo de capturar esos ojos, recrearlos en una pintura - quizás en una miniatura de Cristo, piensa.

Pero Francesco ha cambiado, y no para mejor. Mientras que sus ojos permanecen tan jóvenes como el día en el que Leonardo le conoció, estos miran de soslayo más de lo que solían, como si sospechase; su pelo cae lacio sobre sus hombros, y necesita desesperadamente un cepillado y cortado; sus ropas han visto días mejores, aunque son perfectamente respetables para un hombre de Vinci. Excepto que eso no es todo lo que es, o era. 

“Oh, ya sabes,” replica Francesco con un encogimiento de hombros, aparentando estar despreocupado pero consiguiendo solo parecer sospechoso. “Lo de siempre. Comerciar, y haciendo nuevos contactos para mi padre.” Leonardo asiente, aunque duda que uno de los hombres más ricos de Vinci enviase a su hijo mayor a hacer tratos comerciales con aspecto de que acabe de salir arrastrándose de debajo de una mesa de taberna. Se amoneste a sí mismo por su dureza - los pensamientos poco caritativos no pasan normalmente por la mente de Leonardo, aunque su historia con Francesco hace que le resulte un poco más fácil no sentirse culpable por ello. 

“Espero que continúe tu éxito,” dice amablemente Leonardo, aunque Francesco no le ha dicho nada de éxitos de un modo u otro, pero Leonardo solo quiere irse. “Pero de verdad que tengo que irme, uno de mis clientes…” Se calla, esperando que Francesco pille la indirecta, y gracias al cielo lo hace.

“Por supuesto, por supuesto,” dice con gracia, el mismo epítome de la gentileza patricia. Los dos hombres se despiden con la cabeza amablemente y Leonardo se acaba de girar listo para irse rápidamente cuando Francesco habla de nuevo.    
“Leonardo, espero verte de nuevo pronto,” dice, y sus ojos vuelven a no parpadear mientras mira a Leonardo. “Sería una pena no hacerlo, después de este encuentro casual. Estaba destinado a ser.” Y tiene una sonrisa pequeña; hace que Leonardo sienta frío. La devuelve, labios apretados, y prosigue su camino. Espera no volver a ver esos ojos azules angelicales de nuevo, y maldice la suerte que ha traído a Francesco a Venecia después de todos estos años. 

*

Llega a casa cuando el sol está en lo más alto, el momento más caluroso del día. Aún no es verano pero hacer mucho calor afuera, lo suficiente como para que la frescura del taller aún a oscuras sea un alivio. 

“¿Ezio?” llama mientras se quita la capa, colgándola del perchero al lado de la puerta. 

Ezio responde entrando descalzo silenciosamente en la habitación, haciendo saltar a Leonardo cuando le ve en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. Está vestido con su túnica de lana y sus pantalones, sin armadura o armas a la vista. Ni siquiera el extraño y maravilloso mecanismo que Leonardo ayudó a reparar y mejorar, esa hoja oculta que parece pertenecer a otra época, otro lugar. En su lugar sostiene un libro, y la garganta de Leonardo se cierra ante lo...normal que parece. 

“Tengo comida,” dice, y la sonrisa de Ezio es casi beatífica. 

“Bene,” dice, apresurándose a ayudar a Leonardo con las bolsas. “¡Me muero de hambre, Leonardo!” Con una risotada Leonardo le sigue a la cocina y se preparan para un desayuno tardío de higos y miel y pan e incluso unas rodajas de pescado ahumado para Ezio. Lo devora todo con gusto, y cuando acaban Leonardo se va casi reticente a su taller a seguir con su trabajo. 

Está trabajando en el cuadro de uno de los duques y poco a poco acaba absorbido en los colores, la luz, el tacto del pincel sobre el lienzo. Apenas es consciente de Ezio observándole antes de que su amigo se mueva para sentarse en una silla junto a la ventana, un libro en la mano y luz del sol colándose por las ahora ventanas abiertas. 

Es cuando acaba con parte de su cuadro y alza la mirada para llamar la atención de Ezio que se detiene, momentáneamente sin respirar por lo que ve. Ezio estirado en la silla, absolutamente cómodo y el libro acunado con cuidado en sus grandes manos; cabello cayendo suelto de su lazo, los mechones cerca de su cara castaños por el sol. 

Sin decir palabra, Leonardo agarra apresuradamente su lápiz y una página de papel; Ezio empieza a levantar la cabeza pero Leonardo le echa la bronca. “No te muevas,” avisa y Ezio se limita a sonreír. Esta no es la primera vez que ha permitido a Leonardo pintarle en un capricho. 

De hecho, Ezio es el modelo perfecto. Permanece perfectamente quieto excepto para cambiar ocasionalmente de página, aunque su boca ahora está alzada en una sonrisa ladeada. Leonardo lo captura y cuando termina el boceto, Ezio parece que está sonriendo a algo en las páginas del libro en el que está absorto. 

Leonardo lo mira durante un rato una vez ha acabado, intentando decidir cómo de complacido está con ello. Definitivamente se parece, eso es cierto - 

“Es precioso,” dice Ezio desde detrás de su hombro derecho, haciéndole saltar alarmado - ¿cómo se ha movido tan rápido? ¡Leonardo ni siquiera ha notado cómo se levantaba! - y deja caer el papel pero Ezio lo atrapa y lo inspecciona de cerca. “Pero claro, puedes hacer que cualquier cosa sea preciosa.”

Cómo puede explicar Leonardo que no necesita hacer bello a Ezio; el hombre es ya una obra maestra de por sí. Leonardo se podría pasar el resto de su vida con Ezio como único tema, capturando cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada arruga y cada cicatriz; momentos tristes y de ira; el modo en el que se muerde el labio cuando está nervioso por tener que decirle algo a Leonardo. Pero sabe que nunca le podrá decir eso a Ezio y se pregunta si lo haría, incluso si pudiera. 

Nota la mano de Ezio sobre su hombro durante un momento antes de que se aleje y Leonardo echa inmediatamente de menos su calor y sus ojos siguen a Ezio en vez de tocarle conforme Ezio vaga por la bottega, estirándose y murmurando para sí. Leonardo se obliga a regresar al cuadro en el que estaba trabajando antes de que se distrajese con Ezio, no sin antes guardar el boceto de su amigo dentro de un libro en el que guarda todas sus piezas favoritas. Hay uno de su madre ahí, un paisaje de Vinci de sus primeros días como artista, y muchas de Ezio. 

“Tengo hambre otra vez, Leonardo,” le dice Ezio desde la cocina, y Leonardo puede escucharle mover cosas. “¿Te dejó Annetta algo más?”

Leonardo sonríe, solo un movimiento de labios. “No lo sé, pero siéntete libre de buscar.” Escucha el gruñido apagado de Ezio que le hace sonreír más y continúa con su pintura, mezclando minuciosamente los tonos correctos de azul. 

*

Ezio está con él una semana y luego desaparece durante la noche. No dice nada conforme llega el final, pero Leonardo puede notar en los últimos días que está listo para irse por el modo en el que sus vagabundeos se convierten en idas y venidas y sus silencios se vuelven tensos y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera pensando, planeando. 

Leonardo tampoco dice nada, no explícitamente, pero deja que Annetta tenga libertad absoluta en la cocina y sus últimas comidas son dignas casi de la mesa de un noble. Todo lo que Leonardo dice es con el vino de después, y es simplemente una solicitud a Ezio de que venga a él cuando le necesite y para lo que sea. Lo formula vagamente pero ve que Ezio lo entiende porque la mirada preocupada de sus ojos se disipa un poco ante sus palabras. 

Antes de que se vayan a la cama en lo que Leonardo sospecha que es su última noche, nota como Ezio coloca sus ropas limpias cerca de la cama, junto con su armadura y armas, y lo sabe. Ezio le dejará esta noche. Pero aún así no dice nada de ello, solo le da a Ezio un largo y fuerte abrazo que el asesino le devuelve igual de fervientemente; sus puños se aprietan en la camisa de Leonardo como si intentase anclarse ahí, impedir su partida, y durante un momento parece como si el mundo entero fuera solo ellos, de pie ahí en la habitación de Leonardo sujetándose el uno al otro como si les fuera la vida en ello. 

Luego se dejan ir y se suben a la cama, echándose encima las sábanas. Leonardo observa la espalda de Ezio, sus ojos siguiendo las líneas de los músculos de sus hombros, hasta que Ezio se gira y están cara a cara, excepto que los ojos de Ezio están cerrados. Leonardo no puede apartar sus ojos de las pestañas que parpadean suavemente contra la mejilla de Ezio pero lo consigue al final, suspirando un poco cuando cierra sus ojos. 

Pero no puede dormir, no cuando después de un rato nota a Ezio mirándole. No se atreve a abrir los ojos para echar un vistazo a través de sus pestañas, pero con los ojos cerrados sus otros sentidos se han desarrollado - puede oír cada aliento que toma con una claridad sorprendente, oler su aroma de piel limpia, y sentir el movimiento en el colchón cuando se mueve. Fantasea con que puede casi escuchar su corazón; Leonardo se pregunta a qué sabría si deslizase su lengua por su clavícula. Inmediatamente empuja lejos esa idea y mantiene su cara tan relajada como puede. 

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo está Ezio sin irse a dormir y Leonardo debe aguardar ahí pacientemente, esperando para ver qué pasará. Pero está empezando a dormirse y piensa que quizás estaba equivocado y Ezio no se va a ir cuando nota como se mueve el otro lado del colchón, hundiéndose y crujiendo ligeramente cuando Ezio sale de debajo de las sábanas. Leonardo escucha los sonidos suaves de la ropa siendo puesta, tiras de cuero siendo atadas y el amable tintineo de la armadura metálica. El corazón de Leonardo se está retorciendo dolorosamente, que su amigo tenga que huir como un ladrón en la noche. Consigue escuchar a Ezio caminar descalzo hacia la puerta para ponerse las botas y coger sus ropajes y armas limpias y Leonardo se obliga a quedarse quieto. Montar un pollo e insistir en despedirse no mejorará las cosas.

En vez de eso se queda ahí, ojos aún cerrados, cuando Ezio regresa a la habitación. No hay sonidos, solo la respiración de Leonardo. 

“Adiós, Leonardo, amico mio,” susurra Ezio y Leonardo le escucha girarse e irse. Su pecho se siente incómodamente apretado. 

Suspira cuando la puerta se cierra tras Ezio y espera hasta que escucha el suave cierre de la puerta trasera y luego se apresura a observar como Ezio desaparece aparentemente de repente. Conforme le ve marcharse, de pie en la puerta de atrás de su bottega con el viento revoloteando su pelo hasta que la grácil figura de Ezio es un recuerdo lejano, todo lo que Leonardo puede hacer es rezar al Dios del cual no está seguro que exista que Ezio viva para luchar otro día, y otro, hasta que pueda dejar esta vida atrás. Pero más que eso, solo quiere que Ezio regrese a él. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pasan dos meses enteros hasta que Leonardo ve a Ezio de nuevo, casi tres. Han estado más tiempo sin verse, pero esta es la primera vez que no se han visto desde hace tanto desde que llegaron a Venecia. El verano llegó y Leonardo se encuentra deseando que pudiera compartir el primer verano veneciano con su amigo, aunque sabe que tales pensamientos solamente le entristecerán. Sabe que Ezio no puede hacer cosas normales como sentarse y disfrutar del sol brillando sobre los canales en la Plaza de San Marcos o pasear por los jardines de recreo. Lo sabe, pero eso no le detiene de desearlo.

Lo que lo empeora es las pocas veces en las que se ha topado con Francesco. Ha sido increíblemente desafortunado en ese aspecto: de toda la ciudad de Venecia, los alojamientos de Francesco deben de estar en algún lugar cerca porque Leonardo siempre se cruza con él en el mercado, y debe detenerse a hablar durante un rato. Siempre intenta escapar, pero la locuacidad que Leonardo encontró una vez tan fascinante cuando eran jóvenes brillantes en Vinci, desesperados por hacer algo de sí, ahora le pone de los nervios conforme Francesco parlotea sobre cosas que parecen no tener sentido para la mente de Leonardo. Pero siempre es el epítome de la cordialidad; no puede evitar que Francesco parezca atascado en su mentalidad juvenil, encontrando divertidas las mismas cosas cómo cuando apenas tenían mayoría de edad, borrachos con el gusto de libertad en Florencia, en donde Leonardo a veces se siente como un anciano - cansado, agotado, hastiado del mundo. Y aún así cuando es noche cerrada, no puede conseguir dormir - muy a menudo el sueño le elude y en su lugar se preocupa, tanto que ni siquiera hacer bocetos le ayuda. 

Es solo cuando consigue perderse por completo en su arte que siente como sus venas palpitan con una energía que no puede invocar normalmente. Entonces, o cuando Ezio está cerca. 

Ha conseguido escaparse de otro encontronazo con Francesco, evitando con éxito otro acuerdo de quedar apropiadamente (aunque a duras penas) y tiene sus víveres guardados bajo su brazo, listo para caer dormido. Por el modo en el que le crujen las articulaciones a veces, bien podría tener cien años. 

Mientras pasa debajo del puente, los pelos de su nuca se erizan y su piel comienza a picarle de mala manera; se detiene y mira alrededor, aparentando hacerlo por casualidad. El camino está lleno de gente y no puede ver a nadie sospechoso, así que sacude la cabeza y prosigue, con ganas de volver a su bottega y posar sus compras en la cocina y luego echarse la siesta. Quizás después le entren ganas de pintar. 

Pero da igual lo a menudo que sacuda la cabeza no se puede quitar de encima el sentimiento de malestar y le mantiene alerta e incómodo todo el camino de vuelta. Al principio intenta mirar alrededor subrepticiamente pero concluye que deben ser sus agotados sentidos que le están engañando y lo ignora, tachando la piel de gallina que se ha alzado por su cuello como fatiga. Le está diciendo que duerma algo, está seguro; no pudo dormir hasta que había luz de nuevo esta mañana. 

Se alegra de llegar a casa y su cuerpo se cae un poco cuando posa la comida en la cocina; su mente está perturbada y eso le cansa, más cansado de lo que ya estaba antes y ahora todo lo que quiere hacer es echar una cabezada. Va a tumbarse; si una figura conocida aparece en su sueño, todo ojos marrones cálidos y esa sonrisa maliciosa que tiene...bueno, no es culpa de Leonardo. Ezio está casi grabado dentro de sus párpados, y Leonardo parece verle cada vez que cierra los ojos. 

Se despierta unas horas más tarde y está comenzando a atardecer, la luz de afuera apaga muy ligeramente. No tardará en hacerse de noche. Envuelto en la calidez de su cama, Leonardo está reticente a moverse así que en su lugar alarga la mano para buscar su libreta, apoyada en la mesilla de noche, y el lápiz que está siempre al lado, y empieza a pintar. La verdad es que no importa el qué; a veces solo pinta trozos de luz para practicar su sombreado. Eso es lo que empieza a hacer, intentando recrear el patrón de la luz que cae sobre sus sábanas. 

Se queda en blanco así, dibujando, y su mente no está allí en esa habitación. Hasta que vuelve en sí de manera brusca al darse cuenta de que su dibujo se ha convertido en una capa muy familiar que flota sobre unos hombros anchos muy conocidos y se obliga a detenerse, apoyando el papel y el lápiz de golpe. Igual debería de salir, sentarse un rato en la plaza o junto a los canales y disfrutar de la noche de verano. El agua siempre es fascinante de dibujar, o la elegante simetría del palazzi. 

Se acaba de poner las botas y se ha asegurado de que tiene su monedero cuando de repente escucha un ruido de craqueo de la habitación de arriba seguido de un golpe en seco potente, como si algo hubiera golpeado contra el suelo. Con el corazón de repente en la garganta, Leonardo se congela, todo su cuerpo fluyendo con la sangre de su alocado pulso. Necesita averiguar lo que era pero duda, temiendo lo peor. 

Tragándose los nervios coge la jarra de cristal del vino y muy queda y lentamente sale de la habitación y sube el delgado trecho de escalones del taller que suben al trastero. Mientras sube alza la jarra, listo para golpear con ella la cabeza del intruso. Annetta ha estado en la casa mientras dibujaba y ha encendido las velas del taller, pero no hay luz allí arriba y hace que su corazón martillee en su pecho como una cosa alocada. 

Pero no hay nadie allí robando nada - de haberlo, habrían estado absolutamente desolados por encontrar solo sus suministros de pintura y lienzos. Pero luego ve la ventana abierta, el pestillo roto como si lo hubieran abierto desde afuera, y allí, detrás de las cajas -

Se lanza hacia delante y la jarra se cae de su mano, rodando lejos por el suelo mientras Leonardo cae de rodillas ante la forma boca abajo de Ezio acurrucado hacia sí. Deja salir un gemido cuando Leonardo le da la vuelta, levanta su cabeza; sus ojos no enfocan nada y luego se cierran. Su pecho se alza pero muy levemente, y luego Leonardo ve que su cinto escarlata no es tanto rojo como casi negro, y sus manos se alejan rojas y húmedas y con el inconfundible aroma del hierro. 

“Ezio,” susurra horrorizado, pero está extrañamente en calma. Necesita detener el sangrado, ya ha perdido demasiada sangre. Nota cómo está empapando sus pantalones en donde está arrodillado sobre el charco que ya se ha acumulado en las tablas de madera. Con manos ágiles Leonardo encuentra una de las telas que protegen sus lienzos y empieza a rajarla en tiras y a asegurarlas alrededor de la mitad del cuerpo de Ezio. Está también alarmado por lo rápido que se tiñen de rojo, negro con esta media luz. Necesita bajar a Ezio, en donde pueda ver y en donde están todos sus suministros médicos, pero está preocupado por lo pálido que está Ezio, por cómo no se ha despertado. 

Pero no puede ayudar a Ezio a no ser que le baje, así que Leonardo se mueve con determinación, sus brazos colándose por debajo de la espalda y piernas de Ezio. Ezio pesa, más pesado de lo que hubiera imaginado para alguien tan delgado, y casi rueda escaleras abajo, pero llega a la habitación y coloca a Ezio en la cama. El sangrado no se ha detenido, aunque está mermando.

Dudando solo un moento, Leonardo empieza a remover las ropas de arriba de Ezio. Aunque cuando ve el estado del estómago de Ezio, una gran herida perforante en su lado izquierdo y varios cortes por las costillas - y Leonardo está seguro de que eso es una herida de bala en el hombro, aunque gracias al cielo solo le ha rozado - cualquier otra cosa que le pasase por la cabeza se esfuma inmediatamente. 

“Annetta,” llama, esperando contra toda esperanza a que su ama de llaves todavía esté en la cocina. “¡Annetta! Alabado sea Dios, ella aparece en la puerta e inmediatamente se pone a ayudar, calentando agua y vino para limpiar las heridas mientras Leonardo trabaja en detener el sangrado hasta que finalmente, finalmente, el trapo permanece blanco, sin gotas de sangre que lo manchen. Sus propias manos están llenas de sangre que limpia cansado en el cuenco con agua ahora rosa, aunque duda de que su camisa y pantalones se reparen así de fácil. Están empapados con la sangre de Ezio, y se muerde el labio. 

Ezio está tieso, mortalmente tieso; su pecho sube y baja muy levemente, tan levemente que apenas se nota pero por ahora Leonardo se alegra de que al menos lo haga. Termina de limpiar a Ezio y mientras Annetta se lleva el cuenco de agua sucia y los trapos manchados, Leonardo cubre a Ezio con las sábanas de seda para mantenerle caliente. Está tan cansado, tan exhausto ahora, y todo lo que quiere es tumbarse pero se obliga a irse y a ver a Annetta en la cocina. Ezio estará bien, se dice a sí mismo severamente, aunque está de los nervios en cuanto le deja. 

“Gracias,” le dice a Annetta y ella debe de escuchar el cansancio en su voz, ver la caída de sus hombros, porque le golpea cariñosamente el brazo. 

“Estará bien,” dice, las arrugas de su rostro profundizándose cuando le lanza una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Es fuerte, lo superará. Y tiene suerte de tener a un amigo como usted, Messer Leonardo, muy afortunado, si señor.” Y con otro golpecito en el brazo se marcha, mascullando algo sobre emociones a su edad, aunque le sonríe cariñosamente a Leonardo cuando lo dice y le dirige a la comida. Y luego se va y Leonardo se queda solo - casi solo. Repentinamente famélico, Leonardo comienza con el pan de frutas, untando mantequilla generosamente, y durante unos gloriosos momentos se regocija en la sensación de meter comida en su estómago vacío.

Pero luego no puede dejar de pensar en el cuerpo sin vida de Ezio arriba, el rojo enfermizo que emanaba de su estómago, su olor metálico.

De repente ha perdido completamente su apetito y posa la rebanada a medio comer, el pan atascándose en su garganta. Se apresura a volver con Ezio y el joven no se ha movido nada, aunque Leonardo se tranquiliza ligeramente por el hecho de que ya hay algo de color en sus mejillas. 

Y así comienza la vigilia de Leonardo al lado de su amigo. Se obliga a permanecer despierto, atento a cualquier cambio en la condición de Ezio. Cuando la respiración de Ezio vuelve a la normalidad, nota la sequedad de sus resoplidos y se apresura a por algo de agua, que hace gotear cuidadosamente en la boca de Ezio y se complace cuando responde - aunque sus ojos no se abren. 

Eventualmente, una vez el sol se ha alzado y ha iluminado el cielo a un gris blanquecino, se queda dormida en una de las sillas que ha acercado a la cama. Su cabeza cae hacia su pecho conforme sus ojos se cierran, y así es como Ezio le encuentra cuando se despierta medio grogui y con dolor en la tarde. 

“¿Leonardo?”

Leonardo se despierta cuando escucha su nombre en un susurro ronco y cuando ve a su amigo despierto, una sonrisa que no puede contener aparece en su rostro. 

“Ezio,” respira, pero su júbilo se convierte inmediatamente en preocupación cuando Ezio intenta sentarse, su rostro retorciéndose en una mueca de dolor. 

“Merda,” gime mientras Leonardo le recoloca las almohadas. 

“No te muevas,” dice amablemente Leonardo. “Estás muy malherido.” Ezio resopla ante eso pero se queda quieto. 

“Gracias, Leonardo,” dice, agarrando la mano de Leonardo y sosteniendo su mirada, los ojos serios. “Gracias.”

Leonardo nota como su corazón tropieza dolorosamente por eso, y cuando Ezio cierra los ojos y se vuelve a sumir en el sueño Leonardo piensa en lo cerca que ha estado de perder a Ezio pero lo afortunado que es al haber podido ayudarle. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado Ezio herido, demasiado lejos como para ser socorrido? ¿Cuántas veces ha sido herido y ha estado completa y absolutamente solo? Eso manda un escalofrío por la espalda de Leonardo y observa a Ezio un momento más, asegurándose de la respiración firme de su pecho. 

Le hace pensar en su infancia, entonces, y en las tardes que pasaba con su madre rezando. Altamente religiosa, era ella, pero tan supersticiosa como el resto de Vinci. Todo era un presagio de algún tipo - un gato negro, un árbol podrido - todas significaban cosas malas. Pero las cosas buenas, esas eran cosa de Dios. 

Leonardo no había pesando mucho en Dios desde que se fue de Vinci hace ya muchos años; no hay sitio para Él en su trabajo. Solo puede haber un creador, después de todo, y en lo que respecta a su arte a Leonardo le gusta creer que es él. Pero ahora, aquí en su pequeño dormitorio en un taller de Venecia, ofrece uno de los rezos que decía con su madre. Agradeciéndole por cuidar de Ezio lo suficiente como para mandarle con él, y rezando de que cuidará de ellos.

No sabe si Dios le escuchará - ¿escucha Él a alguien? - pero ahora se siente más calmado. Lo suficiente en paz como para darse cuenta del hambre que tiene, y con otra larga mirada a Ezio se va a la cocina y come vorazmente hasta que ya no puede comer nada más.

*

Ezio duerme el resto del día, y por la tarde Leonardo le ayuda a beber y le alimenta con pan humedecido en caldo. Ve la frustración en los ojos de Ezio al estar tan impotente, pero cada vez que intenta moverse por un ataque de mal humor, el asesino acaba maldiciendo a través de dientes apretados y cayendo de nuevo contra las almohadas, una fina pátina de sudor en su cara. 

El cansancio de todo ello le envía pronto al mundo de los sueños y durante un largo tiempo Leonardo vuelve a mantener su vigilia, en caso de que Ezio empeore durante la noche. Pero no lo hace, y nuevamente Leonardo cae dormida en donde está sentado, demasiado cansado como para moverse. El siguiente día pasa del mismo modo, aunque Leonardo sale por la tarde mientras Ezio duerme para conseguir comida. Durante todo el rato que está fuera teme encontrarse de nuevo con Francesco - ha tenido mala suerte en ese aspecto - pero para su alivio Francesco no está por ningún lado y regresa a la bottega en paz, su bolsa llena de comida.

Esa tarde, se sienta con Ezio mientras cenan. Ezio está refunfuñando que quiere moverse de nuevo, pero Leonardo se libra de su mal humor con unos ojos al cielo. Ezio lo ve y eso obliga aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

“No tienes idea de lo frustrante que es esto, Leonardo,” dice Ezio, por quizás la centésima vez, pero esta vez Leonardo puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. 

“Oh, lo sé,” responde Leonardo de igual buen humor. “Es igual de frustrante que escuchar como te quejas todo el día,” dice, alzando una ceja en la dirección de Ezio y este agacha la cabeza al reconocerlo.

“Vale,” dice, volviendo a su estofado. “Lo siento, Leonardo,” suspira. “No pretendo ser una carga, pero yo - no tenía ningún sitio al que ir…” la sonrisa de Ezio se ha esfumado y parece repentinamente preocupado. 

“No, Ezio,” dice Leonardo, su mano estirándose hacia la de Ezio y el calor le atraviesa cuando Ezio le aprieta la mano en respuesta. “Me alegra de que vinieras a mí, y no eres - nunca serás una carga para mí,” finaliza. Ezio le sonríe agradecido. 

“Tengo suerte de tenerte,” dice quedamente, y su mirada es tan fervorosa cuando le mira que Leonardo no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. 

“Ezio,” empieza, luego titubea, pero los ojos cálidos de Ezio le dan ánimos. “Ezio, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo...cómo acabaste tan mal?”

Ezio le da una sonrisa siniestra, más una mueca que otra cosa. “Es parte del trabajo, Leonardo,” dice, su voz dura y casi afilada; pero luego se suaviza visiblemente. “No necesitas conocer los detalles. Deja que te libre de ellos, al menos.”

“Quiero saberlo,” dice amablemente Leonardo. “Quiero ayudar.”

“Me ayudas más de lo que sabes, caro mio,” dice Ezio y de nuevo el corazón de Leonardo da un salto cuando dice el apodo afectivo, aunque puede notar por el tono de Ezio que no se lo va a decir. Por mucho que Leonardo quiera ayudar, Ezio probablemente tiene razón; saber cómo acaba herido su amigo probablemente no le ayudará, y el Cielo sabe que ya se preocupa suficiente ahora. Pero se siente raro que Ezio no se lo diga; no acaba de asentar como algo correcto, igual que una capa vieja de lana que ha sido suave al tacto durante años pero que de repente pica.

Ezio bosteza y Leonardo tiene que contenerse para no hacer lo mismo; su sueño ha sido esporádico y roto las últimas noches y su espalda no le perdonará si se pasa otra noche en la silla. Pero Ezio necesita la cama más que él, al estar herido, y es un sacrificio que Leonardo está dispuesto a hacer. A veces se pregunta lo lejos que llegarçía por Ezio, pero cuando empieza a dudar de sí mismo, dudar de su cordura, el asesino vuelve sigilosamente a su vida y una risa, una sonrisa, un abrazo irreflexivo hacen que su corazón se retuerza dolorosamente cuando nuevamente se da cuenta de que ama a Ezio - le ama tanto que no merecería la pena vivir la vida, si Ezio no estuviera allí para verla. 

Ezio se está acomodando en las almohadas y Leonardo se lleva su cuenco. Está pensando en llevarlos a la cocina cuando Ezio alarga una mano y le agarra la manga. 

“Déjalo,” dice, y Leonardo está tan sorprendido de que lo haga, que los vuelve a posar de nuevo en la mesilla de noche sin pulir. Ezio le está mirando con intensidad con esos ojos como de gato suyos y Leonardo puede sentir como su corazón galopa con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Puede Ezio notar el efecto que tiene sobre él? Leonardo se moriría de vergüenza si alguna vez se enterase; el solo pensamiento de que Ezio pueda encontrarle repulsivo, antinatural, es más doloroso que cualquier cosa que le hicieran por el crimen de amar a quien no debería. 

“¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?”

Leonardo vuelve al presente de manera abrupta. Mira a Ezio confuso. 

“Anoche,” dice, como si fuera obvio. Los ojos de Ezio se entrecierran. 

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste apropiadamente, en tu cama, sin despertarte para vigilarme?” Su mirada sostiene la de Leonardo, sin dejarle apartarla. “Estás exhausto, Leonardo.”

“Estoy bien,” protesta Leonardo, pero se calla cuando Ezio le coge la mano. Está tranquilizadoramente cálida; en comparación con sus manos heladas inertes, sus calidez es un alivio. 

“Ayúdame a moverme, y duerme algo,” dice Ezio, golpeando la cama a su lado con la otra mano. “No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer, y estoy aquí usurpando tu cama por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.”

Leonardo quiere protestar que está bien, se irá y pintará o se entretendrá de otra forma, pero la verdad es que está agotado. Es como si no hubiera dormido en días. Así que hace como dice Ezio, ayudándole a moverse en la cama para hacer hueco sin agravar sus heridas, y luego se sube y se tapa con las sábanas. Su espalda está prácticamente vibrando de gratitud, sus cansados huesos crugiendo con simpatía y sus ojos cerrándose inmediatamente, el sueño cerca. No tardará mucho en dormirse.

Solo puede escuchar su respiración y la de Ezio, ruidosas en el silencio; y luego cae, deslizándose pacíficamente en un profundo sueño.

*

Se despierta sintiéndose desorientado y torpe, y mientras se queda ahí tumbado intentando entender por qué está en su cama pero afuera hay luz, Ezio se inclina entrando en su campo de visión. Está sonriendo y Leonardo hace lo mismo, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes. 

“Buenos días,” dice alegre Ezio y Leonardo se da cuenta de que por eso hay luz afuera; ha dormido durante toda la noche. Se estira, sus huesos moviéndose sin la gracia felina de Ezio. 

“Buenos días,” murmura, aún ligeramente atontado pero de una manera placentera. 

“Tienes mucho mejor aspecto,” dice Ezio cuando Leonardo se sienta, sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido durante una semana. “Menos...paliducho.”

“¿Paliducho?” se ríe Leonardo. “Yo no me preocuparía de estar paliducho, Ezio, no cuando estando tan malherido como estás.”

“Esto no es nada,” dice Ezio, sonando algo irritado. “He estado peor.”

Leonardo se muerde el labio. “Por favor no digas eso, Ezio,” dice, queriendo tocar la mano de Ezio pero estando inseguro de sí, así que se contiene. “No puedo soportar la idea de que estés herido. Hago lo que puedo pero el solo pensar en que estés desangrándote en algún lugar en el que no pueda encontrarte, no pueda ayudarte -” se detiene, cortándose en seco. Ezio le está estudiando de mirada extraña y Leonardo se gira, tragándose el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. No creo que pueda soportar el no verte nunca de nuevo y solo el pensamiento me deja sin respiración por el dolor, tanto que no puedo dormir -

“Voy a por algo para desayunar,” dice lastimero, y se apresura en salir de la habitación. En la cocina se da cuenta de que sus manos tiemblan y por un momento deja que su cabeza se caiga, sosteniéndola con sus manos, y se traga la emoción que amenaza con ver la luz. Es una lucha el no dejar que la ola le trague, pero consigue superarlo aunque le deja agotado.

Para cuando les ha preparado algo de comida, ha recuperado la calma y Ezio no nota la ligera tensión de su agarre en la bandeja cuando Leonardo ve la mueca de dolor que no quería que notase; atisbos de la incomodidad en la cara de Ezio durante el más breve de los momentos cuando intenta moverse. Leonardo nota su dolor tan penetrantemente como si fuese el suyo, porque a su manera lo es - cuando la persona a la que ha dado su corazón sufre, es de esperar que él también lo haga. 

Lentamente, Ezio mejora. Durante los siguientes días es capaz de sentarse sin casi ayuda de Leonardo, y para cuando se acaba la semana se puede poner de pie - aunque Leonardo está ahí para cogerle cuando sus piernas se doblan y le ayuda a volver a la cama, el rostro de Ezio ceniciento y ligeramente cubierto con sudor. Se aparta de Leonardo, su boca apretada en una línea furiosa, y es como una bofetada en la cara del artista. Se gira y se va para dejar que Ezio supere el mal humor. 

Pero Ezio solo empeora conforme pasan los días y Leonardo se encuentra cada vez más molesto por el tono petulante de Ezio y los mohines de niño pequeño cada vez que empuja su cuerpo demasiado y se sorprende cuando le falla. 

“Por favor, Ezio,” le ruega Leonardo, “Estás intentando demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido.

“Soy yo el que decide lo que puedo o no hacer,” dice tensamente Ezio, levantándose de la cama y agarrando el respaldo de una silla cercana. Leonardo ve la tensión en sus dedos, los nudillos blancos. “Tengo que estar en control, Leonardo. Tú no lo entenderías.”

Y en vez de explicárselo, Ezio le ignora y mira a sus pies, dando pasos estables pese a su rápida respiración. Leonardo retrocede y le deja hacer, pero está ahí para recoger las piezas cuando un Ezio cansado y frustrado le llama desde el suelo junto a la puerta, los puños apretados por el dolor y el esfuerzo de no golpear nada, sospecha Leonardo. 

En donde antes su silencio por las tardes era cómodo, ahora se vuelve tenso y Leonardo empieza a tener la noche, y tener que compartir la cama con Ezio. Las últimas noches Ezio le ha ignorado completamente, la cabeza girada mirando a otro lado, y Leonardo está seguro de que no ser porque su costado aún no está completamente curado, Ezio le habría dado la espalda complemente. ¿Como le puede decir a Ezio lo que le hace, como rompe su corazón un poco más cada día que le ve tan frustrado y enfadado? ¿Cómo podría Ezio llegar a entender que su enfado atraviesa el alma de Leonardo tan segura y precisamente como si fuera su cuchilla mecánica?

Leonardo no está seguro de que pueda hacer frente a otra noche de silencio con culpa emanando de Ezio en oleadas, aunque Leonardo está haciendo todo lo que puede para ayudarle; mientras Annetta adormece la lumbre, en vez de quitarse la chaqueta como normalmente hace para prepararse para ir a la cama, se pone su capa. 

Puede notar a Ezio mirándole mientras la ata. 

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunta con sospecha el hombre más joven. 

"Afuera," responde escuetamente Leonardo. En el espejo de bronce pulido frente a él, ve la cara de Ezio arrugarse. 

"Eso puedo verlo," dice. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero, Ezio." Leonardo no puede mirarle a los ojos o mirarle o sabe que su valentía le fallará y no saldrá al final y tendrá que pasar la noche en una miseria silenciosa. 

Leonardo espera que Ezio de más pelea, que proteste, pero no hay nada de él aparte de más silencio. Cuando Leonardo se atreve a echar un vistazo detrás de él, Ezio ni siquiera le está mirando. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se tambalea, Leonardo da la vuelta y se va. 

Incluso a esta hora, ocurren más cosas en las calles de Venecia que en su bottega, y duele que le hayan hablado más en los saludos alegres durante el corto paseo a la plaza mayor que en los últimos días con Ezio. Pero incluso en su dolor, Leonardo sabe que no es culpa suya y un pequeños pedazo de orgullo herido y autodefensa aún sobrevive, endureciendo su resolución de no volver aún. Después de todo, solo le esperará el silencio. 

Las luces de la taberna son cálidas y atrayentes a través de las contraventanas, el sonido de la música y cháchara flotando por la plaza hasta él, y Leonardo entra y se sienta en un lugar de la esquina. No ha estado en una taberna como esta en mucho tiempo, y le lleva un momento acostumbrarse al ruido. 

Una chica le trae cerveza y la paga sin mediar palabra, los ojos escaneando minuciosamente la habitación. La bebida cumple lo que promete, sin embargo, y hay una calidez fluyendo a través de él, haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos cosquilleen. Es igual que el subidón que siente cuando Ezio le toca; aleja ese pensamiento. No quiere pensar en Ezio, porque entonces se sentirá culpable.

Poco a poco se nota más relajado y pide otra bebida, aunque no se une a ninguna conversación vecina o con las alegres canciones grupales que surgen. Bebe su bebida y deja que su mente se disperse.

Cuando llega a casa unas horas después, Ezio está dormido y Leonardo se mete en la cama, aunque la distancia entre ellos se siente más grande que antes de la herida de Ezio. 

A la mañana siguiente, Ezio está más tozudo y huraño de lo normal. Cuando Leonardo le ofrece su brazo para ayudarle a ir a una silla en el taller, Ezio lo ignora.

"Tienes mala cara," dice, y Leonardo suprime un suspiro. 

"No hice nada, Ezio. Apenas bebí nada," dice apaciblemente.

"Cualquiera lo diría," dice sarcásticamente mientras se acomoda en una silla y Leonardo tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no contestarle algo igual de ofensivo. Sabe que Ezio no pretendía hacerle daño. 

"¿Tienes algún problema con que anoche saliera, Ezio?" Pregunta calmadamente, intentando por todos los medios mantener su cara neutral. Ezio parece resentido.

"Por supuesto que no," réplica. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras" 

"¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado?" Pregunta Leonardo, observándole cuidadosamente y si acaso la pregunta parece molestarle más.

"No estoy enfadado," dice tensamente, mostrando así su enfado de manera tan clara como el día. 

"Ezio, te conozco desde hace ocho años. Se cómo eres, y sé que te molesta algo."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que no tengo absolutamente nada por lo que estar molesto," réplica Ezio, su voz cargada con sarcasmo. "Solo el hecho de que no puedo caminar, no puedo dejar la casa y soy un hombre buscado no pueden ser razón suficiente, ¿no?"

"Si vas a estar así, no voy a hablar contigo," dice quedamente Leonardo, sin mirar a Ezio y agarrando su brocha con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos.

"Vale," escucha decir a Ezio, y el sonido de él dejando la habitación llega hasta su caballete y es todo lo que puede hacer Leonardo por no ceder ante el dolor que rasga su corazón con más brusquedad en miles de trocitos. Hunde su brocha violentamente en el cuadro, observando como las cerdas se doblan por la fuerza de ello y se mueven conforme tiembla su mano. No confía en sí mismo para pintar aún, así que se queda de pie un rato más, intentando calmarse al mezclar el perfecto tono de verde para las colinas de su cuadro. Cuando sus manos dejan de temblar y su respiración vuelve la normalidad, vuelve al trabajo.

Trabaja unas buenas horas, pero donde normalmente se pierde en su trabajo hoy se siente agitado, sin tener descanso, como si hubiera un picor en el fondo de su mente que no pudiera alcanzar. Sale a la calle a la hora de la comida, dejando que Anetta cuide de Ezio - solamente espera que el hombre no se cebe con ella igual que hace con Leonardo. Observa el agua del canal, marrón y sucia en esta zona de la ciudad, e intenta recuperar su compostura y paz mental. Es difícil convencerse a sí mismo de que el comportamiento de Ezio no le molesta cuando tanto de su tiempo se pasa deseando que estuviera allí con él.

Postpone regresar a la bottega tanto como es posible y cuando regresa Ezio está sentado en su lugar habitual del taller, junto a la estantería. Cuando le ve con un libro en las manos, Leonardo piensa que quizás ya se encuentra mucho mejor y sonríe.

"Ezio," dice mientras se apresura hacia el, esperando que su alivio no se muestre demasiado. "Pareces estar mucho mejor, yo -"

Pero Ezio ni siquiera le mira o muestra que haya escuchado a Leonardo, y el artista se calla, herido. Se traga el nudo que se alza en su garganta y se gira, tomando su paleta y su equipo de bocetos; se dirige a la puerta y le dice a Annetta que no volverá para cenar. Durante todo esto Ezio ni siquiera alza la vista - pero la más leve tensión de su mandíbula muestra que está al tanto de lo que pasa. Pero Leonardo sale y, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él, se dirige hacia el Puente del Rialto, queriendo perderse a sí mismo al observar la masa de humanidad que no para de cambiar que se reúne allí.

Apenas es consciente del paso del tiempo, sentado allí al borde del canal simplemente observando, a veces notando algo o abocetando. No se da cuenta del tiempo hasta que las luces empiezan a desvanecerse, y sabe que debe estar haciéndose tarde; en vez de regresar a casa, se dirige a la taberna. 

La noche pasa prácticamente igual que la anterior: bebe un poco, contento con observar lo que le rodea, y luego se va a casa y colapsa en una de las sillas del taller. Al día siguiente Ezio no le dice nada, y de nuevo Leonardo escapa de la casa y al anochecer se encuentra en la taberna. 

El ciclo se repite durante una semana y lo único que cambia es que Ezio camina más lejos y más tiempo. Leonardo quiere hacer las paces, quiere reconciliarse, pero cada vez que lo intenta Ezio le ignora o se queja de todo o por cualquier cosa. Siempre que Leonardo se siente mal por él e intenta ayudar, Ezio responde con uno o dos comentarios mordaces que dejan a Leonardo seco. 

Se encuentra a sí mismo otra vez en la taberna más cercana pero esta vez no está solo durante mucho tiempo - una figura conocida con pelo rubio sucio y ropas remendadas se sienta frente a él. 

"No pensaba que eras de los que frecuentan las tabernas, Leonardo," dice Francesco con una sonrisa, observando de cerca a Leonardo. Leonardo suprime un suspiro; no está con los ánimos de hablar con Francesco.

"No lo soy," dice bastante tersamente, alzando su taza solo para darse cuenta de que está tristemente vacía. 

"Deja que te pida otra," dice Francesco, haciendo señas a una camarera. "Por los viejos tiempos."

"Por favor no," dice Leonardo, "de verdad que no tienes que-"

Pero Francesco está empujando un vaso de vino tinto en sus manos y Leonardo tiene que aceptarlo ahora que lo ha pagado, así que lo acepta con gracia. No puede evitar sentir que Francesco debería ser capaz de permitirse un vino mejor que este, y conseguir nuevas ropas y acicalarse algo mejor - aunque igual por eso tiene un aspecto tan andrajoso ahora, razona para sí.

"¿Cómo es que nos seguimos encontrando?" Dice Leonardo. No intenta contener la incredulidad y la nota de molestia de su voz. Ante sus palabras Francesco solo se encoge de hombros.

“Felices coincidencias,” dice alegre, tomando un gran trago de vino. “Al fin y al cabo, Venecia no es tan grande.”

“Es más grande que Vinci.”

“Gracias a Dios,” dice Francesco con una sonrisa, y pega otro trago. Mira de manera obvia a la copa de Leonardo y el artista la alza hacia sus labios para beber, sin saber realmente qué hacer con el hecho de que está sentado en una taberna con una de las personas que juró no querer volver a ver nunca. Una de ellas, de cualquier modo. 

De algún modo parece olvidarse de con quien está sentado, o al menos lo que hizo, y se encuentra riendo con algunas de las cosas que dice Francesco. La sensación de que la risa le salga de su garganta se siente casi surrealista, como si hubiera perdido la práctica; el pensamiento le entristece y la cara de Ezio parpadea en su mente durante un momento antes de que desaparezca y vuelva a escuchar las historias de Francesco. 

No se da cuenta de lo mucho que están allí sentados, bebiendo vino y hablando (aunque Leonardo sobretodo escucha) hasta que la mayoría se ha ido a casa. Es solo cuando se vuelve repentinamente silencioso que Leonardo se da cuenta de la hora que es y se pone de pie apresuradamente, tambaleándose ligeramente y agarrando la mesa. Demonios, ha bebido más de lo que pensaba; su cara se nota incómodamente cálida mientras mira a Francesco para darle las buenas noches. 

El aire de la noche es cálido, aunque más frío que la taberna, y Leonado camina rápidamente - aunque un par de veces tiene que detenerse y dejar que el mundo se quede quieto y deje de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente llega a casa y entra, tropezando un poco en la entrada. Su mente es un torbellino de pensamientos e ideas y destellos de culpa, pero está demasiado agotado como para hacer mucho más allá de quitarse la ropa y caer en el cama. 

Mientras se quita las cosas se congela, su columna vertebral hormigueando, y sabe que Ezio está despierto. Sea porque le ha estado esperando o se ha despertado, no lo sabe, pero su mano se queda quieta en su camisa medio desabrochada cuando mira a la cama en donde su amigo está tumbado. 

“Ezio,” dice quedamente. Ezio no se mueve, no se encoge sobre sí mismo, no dice ni una palabra, y el susurro de Leonardo se muere en el aire. Con un suspiro y un corazón pesado termina de desvestirse y se sube a la cama, sin mirar el cuerpo perfectamente quieto de Ezio. Sus párpados están empezando a caerse pero se fuerza a darse la vuelta y encarar a Ezio y se detiene cuando ve el brillo de los ojos de Ezio mirándole. 

“¿Por qué ya no me hablas?” pregunta y las palabras cuelgan ahí durante un largo rato, tentativas y tristes y Leonardo odia lo desesperado que está por escuchar a Ezio decir algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar este silencio inaguantable. 

Pero Ezio solo cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta y un pedacito más del corazón de Leonardo se resquebraja y ni el entumecimiento del alcohol detiene el dolor.

***

Cuando ve a Francesco en la calle la tarde siguiente cuando el sol está volviendo en oro el agua del Rialto, no duda en aceptar su invitación de unirse a él para tomar algo. 

Solo una, se dice. Esta noche, solucionará las cosas con Ezio. No cree que pueda aguantar mucho más con la sombra silenciosa en la que se ha convertido Ezio; echa de menos a su amigo. 

Pero luego Francesco es tan encantador y pese al buen sentido de Leonardo que le dice que tenga cuidado, que mantenga las distancias, estar con Francesco es divertido. Se encuentra riendo y uniéndose, y luego otros se añaden a su mesa y es perfectamente natural aceptar otra bebida, y lentamente se olvida de por qué siquiera necesita ir a casa. No es que como si Ezio le necesitase más, viendo cómo ahora le ignora completamente. ¿Por qué no debería de quedarse y disfrutar?

El vino fluye y su grupo crece en gente y Leonardo no puede recordar la última vez que se lo pasó tan bien. No piensa en las tardes con Ezio en Florencia, ambos absorbidos en lo que estaban haciendo pero en paz con la compañía del otro; de noches pasadas bebiendo y riendo en frente del fuego y el calor del firme cuerpo de Ezio cuando se iban a dormir o se abrazaban; no piensa en eso porque duele, y está aquí para acallar el dolor. (Por supuesto que se olvida de que no hace nada para mermar el dolor - ¿Cómo podría cuando el dolor viene de dentro de él, en su corazón? Nada de lo que hace puede realmente ocultarlo.)

Poco a poco oscurece afuera y Leonardo se enchispa más hasta que su cabeza empieza a doler y tiene que cerrar sus ojos por el modo en el que gira la habitación en caso de que su ahora inestable estómago decida vaciar sus contenidos. 

Un par de manos le sujetan y mira cansado hacia arriba, esperando a Ezio y abre la boca para decir su nombre, solo que los ojos que le miran son azules y no marrones, la cara más delgada y las manos en sus brazos no son tan grandes y fuertes, y su exclamación complacida se muere en su lengua. 

“Venga, Leonardo,” dice Francesco cómo si estuviera lejos. “Vamos a llevarte a casa.”

“No quiero,” masculla Leonardo, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo hacia la mesa, y la risa de los otros hace que le zumbe la cabeza y su visión se vuelve blanca durante un momento y piensa que se va a poner malo de verdad. ¿Por qué ha bebido tanto? Ezio no le habría dejado -

Francesco le incorpora, sosteniéndole contra él mientras se tambalea. “Venga, Leonardo,” dice, engatusando amablemente, y Leonardo hace lo que le dicen. Sigue a Francesco obedientemente, aunque el camino a través de la taberna se siente cómo la cosa más difícil que ha hecho alguna vez - largo y lleno de obstáculos. Es solo el agarre de Francesco en su brazo lo que le mantiene erguido. 

Cuando salen el aire nocturno es un choque y lo traga ávidamente igual que el vino que estaba bebiendo tan felizmente hace tan solo unas horas. Está tan cansado, se podrá tumbar aquí mismo y dormir…

Pero Francesco tiene otras ideas y da un tirón amable pero firme. “Vamos, Leonardo. Necesitas ir a casa.”

Si, casa, piensa Leonardo. Casa es un buen sitio. Sigue a Francesco sin cuestionarlo, dejando que le conduzcan como a un cordero. Ni siquiera sabe a dónde va. 

Es solo cuando llegan a la pequeña plaza que hay cerca de su bottega que reconoce donde están, e incluso entonces es confuso. Se gira hacia Francesco con una sonrisa para agradecerle, que puede encontrar su camino, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta cuando ve la cara de Francesco. Sus ojos están oscuros, las pupilas dilatadas y su boca abierta muy ligeramente, respiraciones audibles deslizándose por esos suaves y rellenos labios y el pecho moviéndose como si hubiera estado corriendo. 

De repente Francesco le lleva hacia un lado y están en un pequeño y mal iluminado callejón que sale de la plaza y Francesco le está empujando contra una pared, haciendo que salga el aire de sus pulmones y luego sus labios - esos pecaminosos y suaves labios, oh, esos no han cambiado nada - están sobre los suyos, preguntando, buscando, su lengua lamiendo y buscando y Leonardo abre su boca sorprendido y conmocionado y luego su lengua está reclamando su boca; sus manos se están cerrando en el pelo de Leonardo, tirando su gorra. Leonardo se queda ahí durante unos minutos, inseguro de qué hacer mientras la lengua de Francesco se mueve por su boca, succionando y mordiendo. Y luego Francesco emite un pequeño gemido ahogado y gira sus caderas y Leonardo no puede confundir la sensación de la dureza de Francesco contra su muslo; con un ruido ahogado nota la sangre fluir hacia abajo y agarra los hombros de Francesco con fuerza, las uñas hundiéndose. 

Francesco le deja por fin respirar, su boca errando para lamer por su mandíbula, por su cuello, para morder en sus hombros y de nuevo a su oreja. Leonardo sabe que hay una razón por la cual no le gusta esto, no quiere esto, pero no puede pensar del todo en este momento. Ni siquiera se puede concentrar en la cara de Francesco, así que se agarra como si su vida dependiera de ello conforme las sensaciones que no había sentido en tanto, tanto tiempo, vuelven de nuevo y amenazan con sobrecargarle. Aún se siente enfermo y su cabeza zumba incómodamente; pese al rápido y creciente placer arremolinándose en su interior cuando la mano de Francesco baja hacia su polla cada vez más endurecida intenta alejarle. No puede ver, no puede pensar; Francesco agarra sus manos cuando le empuja ineficazmente y las agarra mientras continúa acariciando con su cara la entrepierna de Leonardo, poniéndole completamente duro. 

“Leonardo,” dice ronco Francesco, levantándose y atacando de nuevo su boca mientras su otra mano - la que no tiene clavado a Leonardo contra la pared - se mete bajo sus pantalones para tocarle. Se aparta y su respiración es fuerte, los ojos tan oscuros que ya casi no hay azul, y su agarre en la polla de Leonardo es terriblemente placentero. Leonardo intenta concentrarse en su cara pero no triunfa; su cabeza da vueltas por el alcohol y las sensaciones que le asaltan. Los astutos dedos de Francesco vuelven a colarse dentro y hay una efímera sensación de un dedo en su perineo y Leonardo se acuerda de tener veinte años de nuevo, de vuelta en Florencia, tan desesperado por labrarse un nombre. De repente se siente muy, muy enfermo. 

“No,” masculla débilmente, haciendo todo lo que puede por librarse del agarre de Francesco y fracasando; “No,” dice, esta vez con más fuerza y Francesco se aparta como si estuviera en shock. Leonardo se manosea, la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas mientras se intenta volver a poner bien los pantalones. 

Oh Dios, sigue borracho, pero el odio familiar regresa a él cuando mira a Francesco, quien parece acordemente corrompido. Hace que el estómago de Leonardo se coagule y le dan náuseas; respira y obliga a que su estómago se calme. 

“No vuelvas a hablarme; dice tan firme como puede, y se siente aliviado cuando no arrastra las palabras. “No me busques, no te me acerques, y no me vuelvas a hablar. He acabado contigo, Francesco. No voy a volver.”

Y con un esfuerzo considerable se da la vuelta y se apresura por el callejón y através de la plaza hacia la calle que lleva a su bottega. Se detiene a mitad del camino estrecho empedrado para vomitar violentamente, vaciando su interior de tal manera que acaba temblando después. Y aún así el peso en el fondo de su estómago permanece. 

Pasa con cuidado alrededor de su charco de vómito y, aún temblando, alcanza finalmente su casa. Se dirige a la cocina para encontrar la jarra de agua y bebe de ella, dando pequeños sorbos para no molestar a su estómago y para enjuagarse la boca. Sus manos dejan de temblar y regresa al taller solo para mirar dos veces cuando ve a Ezio allí de pie, completamente vestido. ¿Ha estado allí todo el tiempo?

Solo le está mirando, su cara desprovista de expresión, aunque sus labios están ligeramente separados y Leonardo puede ver el ascenso y descenso de su pecho debajo de su túnica y su respiración se acelera para igualar la de Ezio. Es hermoso bajo la luz de la luna; no importa que no diga nada, que no haga nada. Sigue siendo hermoso. 

“Ezio,” dice en voz baja Leonardo, tropezando al ir hacia él. Ezio le atrapa para enderezarle y Leonardo saborea la sensación de las manos calientes de Ezio alrededor de sus brazos después de ser ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Su corazón da un vuelco y pese a su anterior incomodidad siente como su polla medio dura da una sacudida. Mira a Ezio, quien le mira le vuelta. 

“Estás borracho.” No es una pregunta. 

“Si,” responde Leonardo, perfectamente serio. Ezio está empezando a fruncir el ceño y Leonardo no puede soportarlo. Anhela hacer sonreír de nuevo a Ezio, igual que solía ser capaz de hacerlo. 

“Tienes todo el derecho de emborracharte todas las noches si quieres, Leonardo,” dice, su voz apenas más audible que un susurro y casi un siseo, “pero al menos se responsable.” Lame los labios y aparta la mirada. “Y te he echado de menos.”

Leonardo ha estado estudiando su cara intensamente, saboreando la sensación de estar tan cerca de él después de tanto tiempo. Duda solo un segundo después de que Ezio le devuelva la mirada. 

Presiona sus labios contra los de Ezio, jadeando por el tacto de ellos - ásperos y cortados y aún así tan suaves debajo de los suyos, dóciles cuando hace más profundo el beso, todo su anhelo emanando de él cómo si pudiera decirle a Ezio lo mucho que le necesita, le ama, simplemente a través del beso. 

Pero los labios de Ezio no se mueven debajo de los suyos, y sus ojos están cerrados pero parecen estar arrugados como si sintiera dolor; sus manos se han quedado muertas alrededor de las muñecas de Leonardo y cuando el pintor se da cuenta de ello, retrocede, liberándose del agarre de Ezio. No ofrece resistencia, y de repente Leonardo se siente más enfermo de lo que alguna vez se ha sentido en su vida; no puede respirar y su visión se nubla, sus oídos pitando con fuerza. Su estómago se siente como si se fuera a desgarrar a sí mismo, se retuerce y gira con violencia. 

Levanta la mirada del suelo, su respiración pesada, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera decir para arreglar esto y deseando que pudiera morir ahí mismo. 

“Yo-” intenta, pero su voz se rompe porque la expresión de Ezio se ha endurecido y hay algo brillando en sus ojos mientras le mira que Leonardo no puede nombrar, pero que hace que sus entrañas se compriman aún más, tanto que no puede respirar. “Lo siento,” consigue decir finalmente, la voz apenas más audible que un ronco susurro. 

Ezio no dice nada, solo le da la espalda y coge su mochila antes de irse por la puerta trasera. Leonardo está demasiado atontado cómo para hacer nada excepto dejarle ir; cuando está completamente a solas de nuevo le sobrepasa y vuelve a tener arcadas de nuevo sobre un cuenco, aunque su estómago está tan vacío que le duele. Incluso cuando no echa nada permanece encima del cuenco, sus entrañas ardiendo, como si pudiera purgarse de este anhelo, de esta cosa enferma dentro de él. 

Cuando termina, sudado y temblando, Leonardo se obliga a irse a la cama y se tumba; las sábanas aún huelen a Ezio. 

Se ha ido porque Leonardo le ha besado.

Se ha ido porque Leonardo se emborrachó demasiado como para esconder lo que siente.

Se ha ido porque Leonardo no es natural, está mal, invertido, enfermo -

Se ha ido completamente, da igual por qué, y Leonardo no sabe si volverá. 


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche es una de angustia y dolor para Leonardo, dejando su sueño roto y descolocado siempre que consigue siquiera dormirse. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ve la mirada en la cara de Ezio cuando se dio la vuelta, ve su espalda alejándose mientras huye, y piensa que se morirá de vergüenza. 

No consigue dormirse apropiadamente hasta bien pasada la salida del sol y entonces es solo por pura extenuación. 

Se despierta cuando escucha a Annetta entrar pero no la llama ni se mueve. No puede soportar pensar en hablar con nadie en este momento. Ella llama suavemente a la puerta y asoma la cabeza por la puerta un poco después pero él mantiene los ojos cerrados, sin estar listo para hacerla frente. 

Le duele la cabeza y tiene dolores en el estómago por el vacío pero no es nada en comparación con el dolor que siente constantemente ardiendo en su pecho. Es como si le estuvieran dividiendo lentamente en dos, el dolor profundo asentándose en sus pulmones y huesos de tal manera que cada respiración que toma le hace contraerse por el dolor de hacerlo. Nunca había pensado que podía doler de esta manera. 

Se tumba ahí un poco más, hasta que el olor de lo que quiera que Annetta está cocinando le hace salir. Un vistazo a su cara y no dice nada, solo le envuelve entre sus brazos y le sostiene durante un momento mientras Leonardo lucha por mantener el control de su respiración. Le libera y posa un cuenco de sopa en frente de él con una rebanada de pan con mantequilla; huele tan bien que piensa que se lo podría comer todo. Pero se encuentra con que no sabe a mucho y el pan sabe a una pasta en su boca que apenas puede tragar, y posa su cuchara. Se disculpa con Annetta y sale de la cocina a su pequeño jardín interior, ensombrecido por otros edificios más altos de alrededor y por el limonero que crece en el jardín de al lado. Puede oler el olor cítrico de las hojas cerosas, ver las frutas brillantes como joyas en las hojas esmeraldas que sobresalen por encima de la pared.

Se sienta ahí un rato, los ojos cerrados, e intenta que su mente se quede en blanco. No funciona, así que intenta hacer bocetos, pero no consigue hacer nada bien y arranca las páginas, viendo cómo el papel flota lentamente hacia el suelo. Se sienta ahí con su cabeza en la mano y trozos de papel esparcidos por el suelo a sus pies; el mundo a su alrededor prosigue, indiferente al hecho de que todo su mundo se sienta roto y cayéndose alrededor de sus orejas.

¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpido? Nunca debería de haberse dejado emborrachar tanto, nunca debería de haberse unido a Francesco en primer lugar. Sabe de lo que es capaz Francesco, sabe cómo es - ¿no aprendió nada, hace ocho años? ¿De verdad está dispuesto a perder todo por lo que ha trabajado tan duro? ¿Quiere que la peste de lo que ha pasado le siga durante el resto de su vida?

Y aún así sabe que renunciaría a todo en un latido, se pasaría su eternidad en cualquier infierno o purgatorio que espera a pecadores como él sin pensarlo dos veces, si tan solo pudiera saber que Ezio está a salvo y feliz. Sabe que vendería su alma a Lucifer mismo si eso significase que podría tener a Ezio a su lado. 

Enfadado se tira del pelo - tiene que dejar de pensar así. Ya ha hecho suficiente daño - Ezio se ha ido y quien sabe cuando volverá, o si lo hará. Leonardo le ha alejado y tales pensamientos no le harán bien a nadie, y menos a Leonardo. Ya es castigo suficiente que Ezio se haya ido y por culpa suya; no necesita torturarse con pensamientos de cosas que no podrán ser. 

Se pone entonces de pie, dejando los trozos de tela en el suelo, temblando por la brisa de los canales, y se dirige de nuevo a la bottega. Annetta le ha calentado algo de agua mientras ha estado afuera y se lava de la cabeza a los pies, sumergiendo su cabeza y aguantando la respiración hasta que nota la cabeza ligera, frotando su piel como si pudiera librarse de su deseo de ese modo; cuando ha acabado su piel está al rojo vivo, pero aún se siente manchado. Recuerda las manos de Francesco sobre sí y se siente enfermo. Se pone las ropas precipitadamente; se siente más como si una vez está vestido con su capa corta y su gorro puesto firmemente sobre los mechones aún mojados de su pelo. 

Se despide de Annetta y se dirige a la luz del sol, achicando los ojos por el brillo. Dejará un mensaje a Ezio con los amigos del asesino - puede que no quiera ver ahora a Leonardo, pero hay otros a los que habrá ido, de eso Leonardo está seguro. 

Su primera parada es La Rosa della Virtù. No solo la Hermana Teodora es una buena amiga de Ezio y una aliada digna, Leonardo sabe el cariño que tiene Ezio de los otros servicios que proveen allí. Es uno de los momentos más duros de su amistad con Ezio - haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para reírse mientras Ezio le agasaja con historias de sus hazañas, asegurándose de no mostrar lo mucho que odia cada nueva donna que Ezio encandila hacia sus brazos, porque esas chicas sin nombre y cara tienen una cosa que Leonardo no, la única cosa que quiere por encima de todo. 

Pero Teodora no la ha visto, o al menos, no le dirá a Leonardo si lo ha hecho, y él la cree - sus ojos se arrugan por la preocupación durante un momento, una fracción de segundo, antes de que su cara sea de nuevo una máscara de autoridad calmada, pero es suficiente. La pide que le pase su mensaje a Ezio cuando le vea, y ella le asegura que lo hará; ignora la tirantez de su vientre cuando deja el burdel. 

Después se dirige a los muelles en donde espera encontrar a los Ladrones - seguro que Rosa sabrá dónde está. Ezio le ha contado bastante de ella, más que de otra mujer, y Leonardo sabe que tiene celos del afecto de su amigo por ella. Saborea la bilis en su garganta cuando se da cuenta - por derecho debería de estar complacido por ellos, pero en su lugar solo siente una satisfacción siniestra de que ni ella pueda contener a Ezio lo suficiente como para hacer que se quede. Encuentra un grupo de Ladrones jugando a los dados al lado del agua y riendo estruendosamente; se asegura de mantener una mano sobre su dinero cuando pregunta por Ezio. Le miran sospechosamente al principio pero cuando parecen reconocer el nombre, y uno corre a encontrar a su maestro. 

Ezio le ha hablado de Antonio y el hombre parece lo suficientemente amistoso, pero parece que tampoco ha escuchado nada de Ezio desde que dejó la ciudad hace meses. Leonardo intenta que no se note su preocupación. 

“Ha hablado de una chica, Rosa,” dice, tragando saliva. “Quizás ella sabe dónde está.”

Antonio se encoge de hombros. “La preguntaré, pero no creo que sea probable. No sería capaz de esconder si ha hablado con ella recientemente. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa. “Nuestra rosa está más encoñada de lo que admite, al menos.”

Leonardo se obliga a sonreír aunque se siente como si su desayuno amenazase con salir. “Solo pasa mi mensaje si le ves, ¿vale?” Se va, la mente dando vueltas y su garganta incómodamente apretada. 

Cuando incluso las cortesanas de la calle y los mercenarios de las esquinas niegan con la cabeza, murmurando palabras de simpatía y no, messer, siente que va a llorar. Pues claro que no va a poder encontrar a su amigo - Ezio solo ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo escondiéndose, y si no quiere que le encuentren entonces no lo harán, al menos no Leonardo. El sol está empezando a ponerse ahora y está exhausto, así que se sienta a orillas del agua en la Piazza di San Marco, observando a los escribanos y banqueros y mercaderes apresurarse llevando escrituras y tinta y monederos y documentos de aspecto importante con sellos oficiales. Todos ellos pasan, todas estas almas enhebrándose y tejiéndose a su alrededor, atrapadas en las corrientes de sus vidas, y se siente muy pequeño y solo. 

El sol ha desaparecido detrás de los edificios del otro lado del canal y pronto habrá oscurecido, así que se obliga a ponerse en pie e ir a casa. Enciende todas las velas de su bottega, llenándolo de luz cálida; quizás Ezio está ahí afuera y lo verá, y vendrá a casa. Pero incluso cuando lo piensa sabe que es una esperanza vana. Una lágrima amarga escapa y la limpia furioso, acercando sus pinturas hacia él y lanzándose a su trabajo por solo ignorar el dolor en su corazón y el vacío en su bodega. Se duerme cuando el sol se alza, tirado sobre una de las sillas frente a la chimenea vacía. Cuando se despierta está dolorido e incómodo, y hay un momento de confusión mientras busca alrededor a Ezio antes de recordar que se ha ido. 

De algún modo llega al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y luego una semana. Aún le duele horriblemente, y por la noche es peor - puede controlar sus pensamientos durante el día, pero su mente dormida rompe todas las barreras con las que intenta contenerla y le tortura con fantasías crueles. A veces son tan realistas que es como si Ezio estuviera de verdad tumbado a su lado, sus manos delineando el cuerpo de Leonardo, su mandíbula, sus labios siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían andado; o es Leonardo el que le abraza, presionado contra su musculosa espalda, su lengua saliendo para saborear el sudor que se acumula en el hueco de su espalda mientras se mueven juntos - 

Grita cuando se despierta, duro y dolorido y avergonzado. 

Pero de algún modo sobrevive y aprende a ignorar las imágenes que se burlan de él de noche. Sabe que Annetta le observa atentamente durante las siguientes semanas que parecen pasar tan lentamente y a la vez tan rápido, el mundo pasando a su lado mientras él está atrapado como una libélula en ámbar; ella observa cuánto come y deja más comida para él, aunque sabe que está siempre decepcionada cuando regresa al día siguiente y lo encuentra sin tocar. Le mira pintar y hacer bocetos, para ver si su arte le ha dejado - lo gracioso es que no lo ha hecho, siquiera parece que tiene más inspiración, emana de él y le deja seco y agotado al final del día pero nunca antes ha sido más productivo. Sabe que mira las bolsas bajo sus ojos aumentan y su pelo y barba se vuelven desaliñados y descuidados, hasta que le fuerza a ir a la cocina y se acerca a él con una cuchilla hasta que vuelve a estar presentable de nuevo. Es gracias a Annetta que sigue funcionando, supone. 

Y luego un día llaman a la puerta y Leonardo se congela, su pincel aún sostenido en alto y su corazón comenzando a martillear rápidamente contra su pecho, que se está encogiendo dolorosamente con una esperanza que apenas puede reprimir. Pero ese golpe sonaba como los de Ezio, firme y deliberado. Exhala con un pequeño soplo y posa su pincel, sintiéndose como un adolescente sonrojado de repente. 

Abre la puerta, cerrando los ojos por la brillante luz veraniega, listo a arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su amigo por lo mucho que le ha echado de menos-

Pero la sonrisa se muere en sus labios y su sangre se enfría, su corazón parándose dolorosamente. 

No es Ezio en la puerta, sino Francesco. 


	5. Chapter 5

Francesco tiene un aspecto horrible, sus ropas están aún más sucias y desgastadas que antes, pero lleva una sonrisa de medio lado autosatisfecha y Leonardo se siente enfermo al verle. 

“¿Qué haces aquí? dice con labios sin sangre, su agarre sobre la puerta tan fuerte que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos. “Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos.”

Francesco se ríe. Eso hace que los dientes de Leonardo se aprieten y se le erice el pelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiere saber lo que sería ser Ezio, hundir su cuchilla en la garganta blanca de Francesco y silenciar esa risa burlona para siempre. 

“¿Está todo bien, Messer Leonardo?” pregunta Annetta desde el taller. Le está observando, al igual que ha hecho las otras semanas - le ve agarrar la puerta y se obliga a soltarla y enderezarse, respirando hondamente. La lanza una sonrisa rápida. 

“Bien, Annetta,” dice. “Iré en un ratín.” Ella asiente y deja la habitación, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras mira a Francesco en el umbral. Leonardo se gira hacia Francesco y se alegra de que su voz no se rompa. “Lo digo en serio, Francesco. Déjame en paz. Te dije que no volvería, no cuando he llegado tan lejos.”

Francesco pone cara de desprecio, su ágil cuerpo descansando contra la jamba de la puerta demasiado cerca como para que se sienta cómodo pero Leonardo se niega a retroceder; no dejará que Francesco manche un ápice más de su bottega si puede evitarlo. “Pero es eso, Leonardo,” dice, y hay un niñato mimado a su entrada. “Lo has conseguido. Mírate con tus finas sedas y terciopelos. ¿Eso no es muy justo, no?” sonríe a Leonardo, cuya piel se eriza. 

“Lo que sea que quieras de mi, Francesco, no te lo puedo dar,” dice quedamente. “Ve y pídele dinero a tu padre, si es eso lo que buscas.”

Francesco se ríe de nuevo. “Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Somos amigos, después de todo.”

Leonardo cierra sus ojos un momento. Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor, por favor, que esto sea un sueño; pero cuando los abre otra vez Francesco sigue ahí, mirándole aún maliciosamente con esos ojos querubines y labios rellenos que ahora están hinchados y crueles. 

“No somos amigos, Francesco.”

“Venga, Leonardo-”

“No,” dice firmemente. “No hagas esto, Francesco. No nos arrastres de nuevo a eso.”

La cara de Francesco se ha contorsionado en una expresión de furia y el corazón de Leonardo late desbocadamente, pero no retrocede. “¿De verdad piensas que lo puedes dejar atrás?” sisea. “¿Crees que todos se han olvidado?”

“Se que lo han hecho,” dice Leonardo, sonando mucho más seguro de lo que se siente. “Ahora vete, o llamaré a la Guardia.”

Francesco no se mueve, solo le mira, como si considerase sus palabras, antes de dar un paso atrás y alzar las manos como si estuviera suplicando. “No hace falta eso, Leonardo. Me iré.” Se aleja de la bottega, y la furia se ha ido de su rostro, solo para ser reemplazada con otra sonrisa. “Ya te veré por ahí, Leo.” Y con eso se gira y se va. 

Leonardo cierra la puerta e inmediatamente se apoya en ella, sus rodillas repentinamente débiles y temblando por la adrenalina y el miedo. Casi puede escuchar a la turba, oler su sed de sangre, notándoles rodeándoles -

“Messer Leonardo.” Annetta está ahí y le está haciendo sentarse, dándole una taza de grappa en sus manos y obligándole a beberla entera. Quema y deja lágrimas asomando en sus ojos, pero después puede volver a respirar. “Parece que has visto un fantasma.”

Un sonido ahogado le deja, a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo. “Se podría decir así, Annetta.”

“¿Quién es?”

“Alguien a quien preferiría olvidar.” Suspira y mira al vaso vacío, girándolo en sus manos hasta que Annetta se lo quita y lo rellena. Lo acepta con gracia y lo bebe de un trago, preparado esta vez para el ardor. “Le conocía cuando era más joven. Nos conocíamos bien en Vinci y vino conmigo a Florencia, pero...nos alejamos.” Leonardo no piensa en los otros dos; caras que que ha borrado de su memoria. Pensaba que los había dejado a todos atrás cuando se mudó a Venecia, pensó que podría ser un nuevo comienzo, pero quizás Francesco tiene razón. Igual no se puede escapar de ello.

“Menudo esperpento,” dice Annetta, sus ojos suaves mientras le mira. “Será mejor que te mantengas lejos de ese figlio d’un cane, si me perdonas por decirlo así.”

Leonardo sonríe débilmente. “Nada me haría más feliz,” dice él. Ella le sirve otra copa de grappa y se apresura hacia la cocina, sin lugar a dudas para prepararle algo de comida que probablemente no será capaz de comer, pero la deja. Mira su reflejo en el líquido amarillo antes de tomarlo de un trago, haciendo una mueca de asco. 

Desearía que Ezio estuviera aquí. Él sabría qué decir, qué hacer. No sabe lo que pasó en Florencia - todo el furore se ha calmado para cuando conoció a Madonna Maria - y así es cómo le gustaría dejarlo. Pero mientras Annetta le conoce probablemente mejor que él mismo, no es lo mismo. 

Sonríe mientras recuerda a Ezio entrando en su taller por primera vez hace ocho años, ya lo suficientemente hermoso como para hacer que las manos de Leonardo se humedeciesen y llevase un sonrojo a sus mejillas. Era tan joven pero se movía con la confianza de una deidad en carne. Incluso ahora se olvida lo joven que es Ezio. 

Espera que regrese pronto a él, y más importante que donde quiera que esté, esté a salvo. Leonardo esperará todo lo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando Ezio siga viviendo. 

*

No es la última vez que Leonardo ve a Francesco. Durante las próximas dos semanas se presenta dos veces más en la puerta y ambas veces pide dinero, pero Leonardo se mantiene firme. Sabe que si cede, Francesco no se detendrá hasta dejarle seco, y Leonardo no dejará que eso pase. No quiere tener nada que ver con él, y cuando se presenta de nuevo una semana después, Leonardo ha estado sentado en la oscuridad con las contraventanas cerradas y no responde a la puerta; espera que Francesco piense que ha salido y se marche. Al principio no parece inmutarse, pero al final se va - aunque no sin antes deslizar una nota por debajo de la puerta. 

Leonardo no se mueve para recogerla, mirándola como si fuera a estallar en llamar de repente, pero al final la coge. Las palabras hacen que se le hiele la sangre en las venas y lanza la nota al fuego de la cocina, sus manos temblorosas cerrándose en puños por la furia y preocupación mientras observa las llamas consumir esa cosa odiosa. 

Yo no me he olvidado y tampoco el resto. Nunca estarás limpio, Leonardo, no puedes cambiar lo que somos. 

“No me parezco en nada a tí,” susurra para sí en la oscuridad. 

Piensa en dejar Venecia, pero eso querría decir dejar a sus clientes con proyectos inacabados y consecuentemente sin paga; pero peor, significaría dejar a Ezio. Si Ezio regresara y viera que se ha ido - no, Leonardo no se puede ir. Tampoco puede ir a la Guardia, y Francesco lo sabe - si lo hiciera, todo lo que Francesco tendría que hacer es contarles el incidente en Florencia y sería el fin para Leonardo. Es eso, Francesco tiene razón: nunca podría limpiar del todo eso. No salió nada de ello, pero aún así su nombre fue denigrado. 

No ha visto a Ezio en dos meses ya y le echa de menos con un dolor físico permanente. Desearía poder explicarse - disculparse - si Ezio aún no le quiere ver después de eso, lo entenderá y aceptará. Pero no se puede creer que Ezio no quiera tener nada que ver con él. 

Después de todo, han estado más tiempo sin verse, razona. Simplemente está liado con una misión y cuando acabe se habrá olvidado de todo. Leonardo sabe que es improbable, pero esa es la cosa con la esperanza de los tontos: es mucho mejor ser un idiota y permitirse tener esperanza, que hacer frente a la realidad. 

Una tarde está sentado abocetando nuevos diseños para una máquina voladora, llenando los márgenes con sumas matemáticas y ecuaciones y su cerebro zumbando con ideas, cuando una vez más escucha el temido golpe en la puerta. Annetta hace ya tiempo que se ha ido a casa y está solo en la bottega, exceptuando por el vino del que ha estado bebiendo demasiado últimamente a su lado. Su corazón empieza a galopar y sabe quién está en la puerta - solo era cuestión de tiempo que regresara. Con cuidado cierra su libro de dibujos, sentándose quieto como una estatua mientras Francesco golpea de nuevo en la puerta. 

“¡Leonardo! ¡Sé que estás ahí!” Sus palabras están ligeramente arrastradas y Leonardo cierra con fuerza sus ojos durante un momento antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. No puede darle a Francesco la satisfacción de esconderse de él, y quien sabe sobre lo que puede empezar a gritar el hombre. Leonardo sabe demasiado bien que hay muchas orejas ávidas de cotilleos que hablarán del extraño que continúa presentándose ante la entrada de Leonardo; lo menos que puede hacer es asegurarse de que eso sea todo de lo que tengan que hablar. 

Abre la puerta y Francesco parpadea por la repentina luz, sus ojos necesitan un momento antes de concentrarse en Leonardo. Apesta a alcohol; Leonardo puede ver los vapores que salen de él en oleadas y hay una mancha de vino en su jubón. 

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Francesco?” dice quedamente. Está tan cansado. 

Francesco le da su usual sonrisa lasciva. “Por los viejos tiempos, Leo. Necesito tu ayuda.”

“No puedo ayudarte, Francesco,” dice lentamente. “No te voy a dar dinero, ni esta vez ni otras veces que vengas a llamar a mi puerta.”

Francesco se ríe y su mano se mueve para posarse en su cadera, sus largos dedos golpeteando sobre el desgastado material de sus mangas. “Pensé que dirías eso, Leo. Pero en serio -” pega otra risotada y la piel de Leonardo se arrastra ante ese sonido, y sus siguientes palabras hacen que se le hiele el cuerpo - “la verdad es que no tienes opción. He conocido a un viejo amigo tuyo - te acuerdas de Jacopo, ¿no? Recuerdo que le tenías tanto cariño-”

“Vete,” sisea Leonardo. “Llamaré a la Guardia, te lo juro por Dios Francesco-”

“Llámales,” dice, y de repente hay un brillo metálico en su cadera y Leonardo baja la mirada para ver que sostiene un cuchillo, largo y delgado y peligroso. “Les puedo contar todo de Jacopo y Lionardo y el resto.” Leonardo no se puede mover, sus ojos clavados en el cuchillo y las palabras de Francesco clavándole en el sitio. Francesco sube el arma hacia la luz y se encoge de hombros, alejándose de la puerta. “De hecho, igual se lo digo igualmente. Después de todo, la gente para la que pintas deberían de saber en donde han estado sus cuadros, lo que las ha pintado. Igual entonces no estarías tan altanero, Leo-”

Se está dando la vuelta, tropezándose ligeramente en el escalón, y Leonardo deja escapar un sonido ahogado. “Francesco, no,” consiguió decir, su corazón martilleando a intervalos contra sus costillas como un pájaro en una jaula y todo su cuerpo entumecido. “Por favor, no, te - te daré dinero - toma -” intenta desatar su bolsa de dinero pero Francesco sólo se ríe. 

“Demasiado tarde, pequeño Leo. Creo que al Arengo le gustaría saber lo que se cuece en sus calles - no puedes negar lo que eres, Leo.” Se ha parado y se mueve hacia Leonardo, una mano moviéndose hacia su cara; Leonardo se aparta con un encogimiento pero esa mano solo se posa en su mejilla y se obliga a no apartarse, aunque el olor del alcohol en el aliento de Francesco le marea. “No te puedes esconder para siempre.” Su voz es suave conforme susurra en el oído de Leonardo, como un amante, y Leonardo se acuerda de hace ocho años, recuerda las noches que pasaron juntos en Vinci y la libertad de Florencia, los celos en la cara de Francesco cuando Jacopo, hermoso y joven Jacopo y Lionardo con la cara de Cupido habían pasado a formar parte tan firmemente en la vida de Leonardo -

“Se lo diré,” susurra Francesco y Leonardo tiene que cerrar sus ojos por la amarga peste del vino tinto de su aliento, “Les contaré tu lascivia por los hombres, de cómo te gustan jóvenes. Jacopo apenas era un hombre cuando le sodomizaste, ¿verdad, pequeño Leo?” su voz es socarrona y amarga. 

“No lo hice,” susurra Leonardo. Toma aire con un gran entrecortado jadeo. “Si haces esto, te verás implicado, Francesco. ¿Te crees que no te apresarán también?”

“No si me arrepiento,” dice, apretando más la mandíbula de Leonardo. “He oído que conceden lenidad si les señalas hacia otros.” Se inclina hacia delante como si fuera a besarle pero Leonardo se aparta, lejos del agarre de Francesco, y sus ojos son duros y brillan peligrosamente cuando mira a Leonardo. Se gira y se aleja, desapareciendo en la noche. 

Leonardo cree que va a vomitar y todo su cuerpo tiembla. “Francesco, espera,” llama y comienza a trastabillar tras él porque oh Dios, si Francesco se lo dice, se acabará todo para él, le lincharán antes de que pueda tener su falso juicio y nunca más verá a su madre, Vinci, Ezio -

Una figura de blanco aparece de entre las sombras enfrente de él y Leonardo se para en seco, congelado en el sitio por la aparición. Y luego su corazón se eleva hacia el cielo porque reconocería esa cara en cualquier lado, es Ezio, ha vuelto con él -

Pero luego su corazón se cae y su estómago parece caerse ahí mismo, hundido como una roca. 

Ezio le está observando, el rostro contorsionado en una sonrisa de desprecio y los ojos endurecidos. Leonardo no sabe qué puede decirle siquiera así que no dice nada; duda de que hubiera podido formar palabras incluso si hubiera sabido qué decir. La expresión cruel en el rostro de Ezio le ha transformado; vestido con sus ropajes blancos bien podría ser un ángel del infierno, venido para hacer caer el juicio sobre Leonardo. Hace que se le pare el corazón, los rasgos normalmente amables de Ezio transformados en esta cosa amarga y retorcida. 

Cae de rodillas frente a él, mudo y entumecido, y Ezio se gira y desaparece en la noche, siguiendo los pasos de Francesco. Leonardo no puede moverse; se ha convertido en piedra, todo su cuerpo negándose a obedecerle y aún así temblando como una hoja en el viento. Solo puede mirar a donde ha desaparecido Ezio mientras miedo, amor, culpa y vergüenza atraviesan su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón. 

Aún está arrodillado allí cuando Ezio regresa, y hay una larga salpicadura de sangre en su anteriormente pristina manga blanca. Cuando le ve Leonardo se apresura a ponerse en pie, sus manos yendo hacia su amigo inconscientemente, pero la dureza en los ojos de Ezio le detiene de tocarle.

“Ezio,” susurra, su lengua curvándose alrededor de la palabra con dicha porque su amigo está aquí, está frente a él, a tan solo un paso - “Ezio, yo - has vuelto, estaba tan preocupado -” 

“No les dirá nada a las autoridades.” La voz de Ezio es dura, sin emociones, pero solo oírla hace que el corazón de Leonardo aletee y su estómago se apriete - como desea poder tocarle, asegurarse de que su amigo no está herido, que está vivo y es real - pero no lo hace. Traga con fuerza. 

“Gracias,” dice, con un poco más de calma y encontrando su voz más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Mira hacia las manchas escarlatas que ahora adornan las ropas de Ezio y se siente ligeramente enfermo, pero no piensa en eso, no piensa en lo que significan. “Gracias, Ezio. Yo -”

“Esa es la cosa de las ratas,” dice de repente Ezio. Su voz es tan dura como la piedra y no está mirando a Leonardo, pero luego lo hace y su expresión hace que las entrañas de Leonardo tiemblen de miedo. “Cuando dejan sus alcantarillas, dejan una peste tras de sí.”

Y luego se ha ido y Leonado está solo en la oscuridad, lágrimas amenazando con escapar y aprieta con fuerza sus ojos; no sabe su Ezio estaba hablando de Francesco o de Leonardo, y en su pecho y corazón parece haber roturas y fracturas por todas partes de nuevo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Para la gran consternación de Annetta, Leonardo se nota dejarse ir. Algunos días no puede salir de la cama; se siente constantemente exhausto, letárgico, sin rumbo. Lo odia, odia como ni siquiera puede reunir la energía para coger un lápiz y abocetar, pero no puede. Incluso el más mínimo esfuerzo le deja sin aliento y cansado, y solo come lo que Annetta le trae - y solo entonces porque ella permanece de pie junto a él y le observa, hasta que se ha terminado hasta el último bocado. La mayoría de las veces no sabe lo que está comiendo, no le sabe a nada, pero la hace feliz así que se lo come. 

Sabe que está siendo un tonto pero no puede evitarlo. Su corazón parece débil, aleteando débilmente en su pecho en donde antes siempre había sido un golpeteo fuerte y estable. Cuando se lleva la mano al pecho apenas puede sentirlo, pero lo nota dentro - es como si se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo, despedazado y vuelto a poner dentro de nuevo. Se siente como si estuviera lleno de fragmentos de cristal que se clavan en él con cada débil latido que da, poniendo su empeño en seguir pese al hecho de que con cada latido lo mata un poco más. 

Debería estar feliz - está a salvo. No hay nadie aquí que revele su secreto; tiene su reputación intacta y su posición está asegurada. No tiene nada que le preocupe. 

Excepto que una vez más no tiene ni idea de donde está Ezio y esta vez es muy probable que no le vuelva a ver nunca, puede que nunca tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él y explicárselo, puede que nunca escuche de nuevo la voz de su amigo o vea sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa o esos ojos cerrarse por la diversión. Ve el resto de su vida ante él y no siente nada, porque Ezio no estará allí para compartirla. Cada boceto que crea, cada cuadro, cada máquina que construye - siente placer al compartirlo con él. Después de que Ezio y él se volvieran amigos se preguntó a veces cómo había sido su vida antes de que Ezio entrase reluctantemente en ella, pero nunca se lo cuestionó - ama a Ezio con toda su alma. No es solo su corazón lo que se ha roto, golpeado contra el suelo, si no también su alma; ¿y como puede verter su alma en sus creaciones si la mitad ha desaparecido? 

Se obliga a superar cada día - Annetta viene cada mañana y le obliga a salir de la cama; le coloca pluma y papel, lápiz y pergamino, pinturas y pinceles frente a él después de que haya comido e intenta - lo intenta - trabajar, pero siempre le falta algo. La ve asentir en aprobación por sus intentos, sin embargo, y él intenta lo mejor que puede sonreír. Le hace cenar y lavarse y cambiarse de ropa y al final pasa a ser un hábito lo suficiente como para que pueda hacerlo él sin que ella esté a su lado. A veces se sienta junto a la ventana y observa el canal fluir inactivamente; un par de veces Annetta le ha sacado para que disfrute del tardío sol de verano. Pero aunque disfruta de la calidez en su cara aún se siente...incompleto, roto. A veces se siente como una muñeca de porcelana china, quebradizo y frágil, inmóvil. 

Los días han empezado a acortarse ya y el otoño se aproxima; han sido semanas desde que Ezio le dejó de esa manera, la sangre de Francesco salpicada en su capa y odio en sus ojos. Igual que antes, la cosa se vuelve más fácil, incluso si cada día le deja drenado y débil como un anciano. 

Una tarde cuando Annetta se ha ido y Leonardo no se puede mover de la silla en la que se encuentra, su cuerpo demasiado adolorido y cansado, escucha pasos en su bottega y sabe en un instante a quién pertenecen. Pero está cansado y roto y no podría soportar que esto fuera un sueño, no cuando su corazón ya está debilitado, así que no se mueve y no aparta su mirada.

Los pasos parecen hacerse más fuertes y luego se detienen; Leonardo puede olerle, puede oler el almizcle de su sudor y el aceite de sus cueros y su corazón hace una especie de intento de salto, pero aún así no se gira. Ya ha tenido sueños tan realistas antes. 

“¿Era cierto?”

Oh, Dios, esa es la voz de Ezio, ruidosa en el silencio, áspera y fuerte y profunda; Leonardo entierra la cara en sus manos porque sabe de lo que está hablando Ezio y esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla - había tenido fe de que Ezio nunca se enterase de Florencia, y ahora no puede escondérselo -

“Si,” susurra Leonardo, sin importarle que probablemente se esté volviendo loco y hablando con un fragmento de su imaginación. No puede mentir, no a su amigo, incluso si no es real. Su voz está amortiguada por sus manos. “Si, era cierto, pero yo era joven y Francesco siempre era…” Francesco siempre era siempre tan persuasivo. 

“¿Sigue siendo cierto?”

Ahí es cuando Leonardo sabe que está soñando - nunca antes ha escuchado a Ezio sonar tan inseguro. Incluso cuando era aquella noche en Florencia cuando capturaron a su familia, había tenido miedo pero aún así había sabido que iba a intentar recuperarles. Ahora suena...perdido, como un niño, y el corazón de Leonardo se rompe de nuevo por el niño que fue, por el hombre en el que se ha convertido, por el modo en que el ama. 

Deja salir una risotada dura y sin humor. “¿Que si sigo deseando a los hombres?” pregunta, amargura en su voz. “Si,” susurra de nuevo. Escucha a Ezio acercarse un paso más. “No lo preguntes,” ruega, la desesperación corriendo caliente por sus venas, “por favor, no me lo preguntes. No te gustará la respuesta.” Cierra con fuerza sus ojos y gira su cara a un lado; si no mira, el sueño no se romperá y Ezio se quedará. 

Los pasos se acercan aún más y su olor es tan abrumador que manda escalofríos por todo su cuerpo pero aún así no abre los ojos, ni siquiera cuando Ezio parece estar justo frente a él; puede escuchar los susurros de su traje y el tintineo amable de su armadura. Siente calidez en su cara y deja salir un pequeño jadeo - se siente tan real - pero no abre los ojos, ni siquiera cuando dedos firmes giran su cara con amabilidad, hasta que mira al frente. Si se concentra, puede imaginarse que nota el aliento de Ezio en su cara. 

“Mírame, Leonardo.”

No puede, no lo hará, no se atreverá -

“Leonardo, por favor. Mírame.”

Lentamente, de mala gana, abre sus ojos, sabiendo que cuando los abra no habrá nadie allí -

Excepto que sí lo hay. Ezio está ahí, arrodillado frente a él, sus manos aún agarrando la cara de Leonardo y algo en sus ojos que Leonardo no puede leer. Su respiración sale más rápida y corta ahora porque no puede creer que Ezio esté aquí, así de cerca, después de meses y meses de ausencia ha regresado a él - sus ojos capturan cada centímetro de él, bebiendo de la visión de su cara con la desesperación de un hombre que no ha visto agua en semanas, y puede sentir los pobres trozos restantes de su corazón haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para latir. Levanta una mano para tocar a Ezio pero la deja caer en el último segundo, aún demasiado asustado de que sea un sueño que se romperá con el mínimo toque. 

“Perdóname, Leonardo,” está diciendo Ezio y Leonardo sabe que le perdonará cualquier cosa, lo que sea - “Debería haber vuelto antes. No debería de haber permanecido lejos.” Ezio deja caer su mirada, mira al suelo, y esta vez es Leonardo el que alarga la mano y guía su cara arriba de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos de Ezio le miran desesperadamente. “Perdóname, amico mio, por favor.”

Leonardo deja salir un pequeño suspiro y sonríe. “Ni siquiera necesitas pedirlo, Ezio. No hay nada que perdonar.”

De repente Ezio está de pie y ha tirado de Leonardo para que le imite, el dolor de sus articulaciones disipándose de repente y algo jocoso fluye por él cuando Ezio le atrae en un abrazo, tan apretado que Leonardo apenas puede respirar, pero lo devuelve con la misma intensidad. Dios, había echado de menos esto, había echado de menos la sensación de seguridad que solo Ezio puede darle, su olor y su calor como un capullo alrededor de Leonardo. Puede escuchar a Ezio inhalando pequeños jadeos en su oído y su espalda está temblando, como si estuviera llorando. Leonardo le sostiene con más fuerza durante un momento y comienza a apartarse, sabiendo que Ezio le soltara pronto y no queriendo parecer un idiota; pero Ezio no lo hace. Mantiene a Leonardo contra él y Leonardo contiene el aliento, su latido errático. Ezio no puede saber lo que esto le está haciendo, lo que desearía que esto significase, pero no se aparta. Deja que Ezio le abrace y aprieta las ropas de Ezio en sus puños hasta que gradualmente el otro hombre aligere levemente su agarre. 

Ninguno dice nada, nadie se mueve. Se quedan de pie así por lo que podría ser una eternidad hasta que el susurro de Ezio rompe el silencio y Leonardo abre sus ojos y le mira sorprendido. 

“Tengo miedo,” dice. “Yo - yo no sé cómo - yo,” frunce el ceño cuando deja de hablar, y hay algo vulnerable en su expresión que hace que el corazón de Leonardo se hinche por su amor por él. Estaría feliz de quedarse así para siempre, abrazado por Ezio y notando sus latidos y respirando su aroma.

Pero Ezio aparta la mirada, lamiendo sus labios, y cuando vuelve a mirar Leonardo entiendo. Puede notar los dedos de Ezio clavándose en sus omóplatos y están tan cerca, tan cerca; sube sus manos hasta los antebrazos de Ezio y escucha ese pequeño sonido que escapa entonces de Ezio, y no ofrece resistencia alguna. Leonardo debe estar soñando. Cierra sus ojos y se inclina solo un poco más, y aún así Ezio no se aparta; todo lo que toma es un segundo y sus labios se han encontrado y la mano de Leonardo acuna la mandíbula de Ezio. 

Esta vez Ezio no permanece rígido, frío como una piedra; deja salir un jadeo y luego devuelve el beso, su mano moviéndose para cerrarse en el pelo de Leonardo ahora que sabe lo que está haciendo. Por Dios, besa bien, y Leonardo se ha quedado sin aliento. Cuando se separan no abre sus ojos pero apoya su frente contra la de Ezio, confusión y alegría y maravilla mezcladas y fluyendo a través de él porque ¿cómo puede ser esto real? ¿Se ha vuelto finalmente loco por la lujuria y el deseo que ha soñado esto?

“Estaba enfadado,” dice quedamente Ezio, pero su mano sigue agarrando la cabeza de Leonardo, sosteniéndole cerca, y Leonardo aumenta su agarre sobre su brazo. “Pensaba que estaba enfadado, pero me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos, Leonardo, te echaba de menos de una manera terrible. Debería haber vuelto antes.” Leonardo posa un dedo sobre sus labios como para acallarle pero Ezio prosigue. “No, lo lamento. Estaba tan confundido, Leonardo, no podía reconciliar lo que estaba sintiendo pero entonces cuando vino él lo supe, supe que yo -”

Leonardo hace sonidos tranquilizadores y abraza de nuevo a Ezio. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha soñado con esto? ¿Cuántos largos e interminables años ha pasado anhelando esto, sufriéndolo, deseándolo? 

Se rie cuando Ezio captura de nuevo sus labios, sin timidez alguna ahora, solo deseo y Leonardo le corresponde, todo su cuerpo hormigueando u las manos de Ezio dejan senderos de fuego por donde pasan. ¿Cómo puede un amor estar mal, se pregunta, cuando alguien tan bueno como Ezio lo siente también? ¿Cómo puede ser un pecado cuando cada roce de su piel desnuda contra la del otro se siente como fuego sagrado, todo su cuerpo cantando en éxtasis? Se siente sin peso, puro, divino, conforme aprenden el cuerpo del otro, descubriéndose lentamente. Sigue las cicatrices de Ezio, las besa; Ezio lame las pecas oscuras de la piel pálida de Leonardo. 

No piensa mucho sobre el futuro, no piensa en nada más allá del aquí y el ahora y cada roce, cada caricia, que le deja suspirando de alegría. No piensa en lo que vino antes, lo que podría pasar después de que permanezcan tumbado ahí, sin aliento y entrelazados imposiblemente cerca. 

“Amore mio,” susurra Ezio en el oído de Leonardo y Leonardo solo puede sonreír y abrazarle más cerca. 

Amore mio. Es suficiente, piensa, que tenga a Ezio con él ahora. Es suficiente que esté seguro y entero y ahí.

Amore mio. Es suficiente. 


End file.
